


Search & Kiss & Destroy

by veggiegirl_senpai



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-03 02:40:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 27,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1728068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veggiegirl_senpai/pseuds/veggiegirl_senpai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Lemons using male K [K Project] characters. All Lemons feature Character X Fem!Reader. For casual viewers so no Yaoi, Bondage or any Extremes. WARNING: Does contain vivid sexual situations; If this is not your cup of tea, I would recommend that you not read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lemon #1: Yata Misaki

X

Lemon #1: Yata Misaki

**Author’s Note:**

**_So I was really inspired to work with this character but I sort of had a difficult time trying to figure out what angle to take the whole thing from. While Yata is obviously terrified of interacting with the female species, he is also very passionate about things and goes into situations whole-heartedly. I attempted to write the lemon from both sides of this spectrum, but they both ended up going in a weird direction that I didn’t really like, so I settled with this middle ground. Hope you enjoy._ **

**_(Also, constructive criticism and reviews are greatly appreciated and will go towards your further enjoyment)_ **

 

   “No fucking way! If you’ve never played this game in your life, how did you get so damn good at it?” Yata-kun yelled as I won another round of the game, his controller somehow ending up stuck in between the bedside table and the hamper. I chuckled and looked over at the teen as he fell backward onto the bed we were both sitting on. “It’s just a natural talent; I was born with it.”

   I smirked his way as he turned his back to me. “Like I’m gonna fucking believe that! I bet its just beginner’s luck. And you know what? BEGINNER’S LUCK RUNS OUT!” I crawled up the bed to him and peaked over his shoulder to get a look at his priceless expression; and to tease him a bit more. “Yata-kun….” I whispered in his ear as I watched his blush grow deeper “Is that a threat?”

“Sh-sh-shut up! Don’t fucking tease me, woman!” I pouted in faux hurt. “You know you’re not supposed to call your girlfriend woman, right?”

‘Urg…” was the last thing I heard from him for a while. I played the videogame solo for a few minutes to let the anger blow off. Unless he could mash something to a pulp with his bat, it took a while for him to calm down completely.

   I was just beginning to think he had fallen asleep when I felt his slim, warm arms wrap around my waist and his chin rest on my shoulder. Odd, I thought as I attempted to keep my mind focused on the game, he never wants to be this close… “(y/n)-chan?”

“Hm?” There was a bit of a pause between us as I slayed another monster and waited for him to speak. “Do you really consider me your boyfriend?” I felt an uncharacteristic blush spread across my cheeks as I remembered those last words I used to taunt him. _“_ … _not supposed to call your girlfriend woman, right?”_ We never really clarified if it was that way between us. We always sort of let specific titles slip through our minds without ever needing them, but this was different. This was _us_.

   I swallowed as the game easily overtook me and I found myself with no reason to remain looking forward. I glanced over my shoulder at him and knew our blushes were identical. Quickly, I turned my face away and stared at the corner of the room. “Yeah, I guess I kinda do.”

Silence. For a ten second period that felt like an eternity there was no sound other than the pounding of my heart in my ears. “I sorta think of you as a girlfriend, too.” I turned out of shock, both his voice and his words coming as a surprise to me. I had never seen him blush so much, every inch of his cheeks seemed to be flooding with color as he took ahold of the back of my neck and leaned forward.

   To be honest, I was not expecting the kiss to be quite so…violent. He either watched too many old American-style movies or had no idea how strong he was. It wasn’t so much that it lasted forever or that he was trying to eat my face, both of which I have previously experienced, but more that he was doing nothing more than pressing his lips too hard against mine.

   He pulled back, hand dropping from my neck as he coughed weakly and glanced around the room, apparently lost for anything else to do. I smiled at his bravery before leaning into him, one hand tangling into his dark red locks and the other resting on his shoulder. “You have to relax a bit more.” I told him gently, relishing in the softness of his gaze before raising myself up slightly to kiss him once more. He waited for me to make the first move and I took it, parting his lips softly with my own. There. That was so much better. I could actually feel his warmth, the soft heat of his lips as they rolled tentatively over mine; his arms once again finding their way around my waist, fingers gently brushing the skin beneath.

I kissed him until my lungs felt like they were going to burst from my chest in protest from the lack of oxygen. We pulled apart, both gasping for the breath our bodies begged for before I smiled gently up at his flushed face. I slipped my arms fully around his neck to bring us even closer and he leaned his forehead down to rest against my own. “Yata-kun…” I murmured lightly against his lips.

That seemed to be the last straw on his part. He groaned softly in response before I felt him turning me around, his weight dominating me as he guided me down onto the bed, a pillow meeting my head as I looked up at him, surprised. I probably shouldn’t have been taken aback given all that had already happened that night, but I never would have expected him to be so bold.

When our lips met now, there was a drive to the kisses; they were warm and wet and utterly passion filled. I moaned into his mouth as he lifted my tee shirt up a few inches, exposing a bit of my stomach before his fingers ran over the soft skin. That action sparked an idea in my head and I slipped my hands beneath his own shirt, tugging on the fabric and hoping he got the message.

   To my delight he did and I watched in excitement as he lifted himself off of me to kneel in between my parted legs and pull the shirt up and over his head, throwing it to the side where it landed without a second glance from either of us. He made his way back on top of me and I was immediately overtaken by the warmth of his bare skin, by the muscles of his abdomen and back as they shuddered at the slightest touch.

   His mouth had begun a descent from my mouth over my flushed cheeks and then down further to my neck and collarbone. God, did his mouth feel good on my boiling skin, his lips kissing and sucking gently at places, his ever so sneaky tongue only brushing against me occasionally.

   I closed my eyes and tried to push the discouraging thoughts, the lingering doubts at how it had so suddenly turned from a simple confession into sex from my mind. I lost myself to the pleasure his mouth made me feel, to the knowledge I was making him feel the same with just my touches, fingers drifting over defined muscles, over the rugged scar on his right shoulder, over places that made him growl lowly against my neck.

   I felt the pressure of his hands on my shirt, telling me to sit up and get it off. I obliged, sitting up enough to slip off the item of clothing from my body, revealing my (skin tone) torso and slightly lacey bra I had miraculously decided to wear that day. He just looked at me for a moment, taking in the sight of my half-way exposed body before I felt his hands on my jeans, fingers making quick work of the button and zipper before slipping them off as well, leaving me blushing madly in nothing but my undergarments.

   His eyes were glazed over with lust, the sight of my almost completely naked body spread out under him making it nearly impossible not to give in to simple bodily desires right then and there. He blinked several times and I watched nervously for his reaction. He smiled weakly at me and gingerly leaned forward to brush lips before he placed both hands on my hips, lifting me up to sit next to his kneeling figure.

   Once I was comfortably seated, he slipped his hands further back as our lips met once more, fingers making their way to the back of my bra. I probably should have foreseen how much trouble he would have with the clasp and helped him, but I didn’t think it would take such a short amount of time for him to get so flustered about it. He barely worked with the ‘complicated’ pieces of metal for a few seconds before the clasp was dissolved with a quick flick of his aura and he was free to look at my now completely exposed upper body.

   I leaned back on my hands despite all of my instincts to cover myself; I let him break away from the kiss to slip his gaze down to my chest. One hand settled at my stomach, the other reassuringly squeezing my wrist before they both traveled upwards, cupping my breasts in their warm touch. I groaned out and let my head loll back as he gently kneaded the soft mounds, a look of wondrous amazement on his face as he leaned closer and kissed up my collarbone, all the way to my ear where he tugged lightly on the lobe with his teeth.

   He was proud of himself, I could tell by his telltale smirk against my ear, the way his hands so expertly switched from kneading to circling on my breasts, hardened nipples poking against his palms. I moaned his name and my hips jerked involuntarily from the amount of over-stimulation I was receiving. His smirk grew and he kissed further down until his head was level with my chest, mouth quickly capturing a rosy bud, his sly little tongue appearing to encircle it.

   I felt a whimper leave my lips and I tried to control my rapid breathing as our eyes met for a moment. His hazel orbs were speaking to me, telling me of his desire and arousal, of the feelings that came with knowing I was falling apart in his hands, speaking of things that could never be put into words. But beneath that I saw his own doubt, saw the Yata Misaki I’d always known the one who was scared he was doing the wrong thing, the one who just like me was wondering how we even ended up like this.

   The locking of our eyes felt like forever, but at the same time like a heartbeat. He lifted his head and softly kissed my lips, initiating what felt like the first time we kissed. I intertwined my fingers through his copper locks and pulled him closer, drinking up all of the comfort and reassurance the kiss granted me, trying my best to tell him the same. He groaned against my lips and it ignited a spark deep inside my stomach.

   I was lowered onto the bed again as he continued to kiss lower and lower, lips brushing over my ribs, tongue slipping into my bellybutton before making it to the top of my panties. He glanced up at me, making sure it was alright to proceed and I nodded despite the twinges of nervousness I was feeling over the thought of him seeing me completely naked. His fingers hooked underneath the thin fabric, slipping the small garment off of my body until I lay flushed and stripped beneath him. He kissed my lips once more before he settled himself at my lower body, using his hands to gently open my legs up wider.

I turned my face away at his touch, two of his fingers sliding up my most secret area before settling at just the right spot and applying pressure. I arched into his hand without realizing it, hands fisted into his bed sheets as he continued to circle the one spot that was making me come undone. I’m not really sure how long those moments lasted, my mind too consumed with how ridiculously amazing he was making me feel to even begin to comprehend time. The pleasure grew more and more until I was sure nothing would ever fell this good, his fingers moving faster and harder wanting to get me off as soon as possible given his current state of arousal. I could feel the sense of completely losing myself to him, my vision clouding over as my body reached the orgasm we had both been waiting for.

   I panted heavily, body still throbbing from my release as I tried to regain some sort of sanity or consciousness. When I could recollect my surroundings I saw that Yata-kun was already kicking his boxers off, the sight of his manhood both exciting and intimidating. He slipped back over me, kissing me lightly on the lips before smiling at me whole-heartedly. “You’re still a virgin, right?” I whispered as he positioned himself against my wet entrance. He blinked my way before smirking “Not for much longer, you know. Why?” I chuckled softly at his statement before sighing “That was _really nice_. It seemed like you’d had practice.” I felt his breath against my ear as he breathed “Beginner’s luck.”

   I smiled and kissed his cheek before preparing myself for him. He kissed my neck just under my ear, breath brushing sensitive skin while one hand moved to a breast where his fingers pinched a nipple. I sighed in content even though I knew those where meant as distractions from the possible discomfort of his entrance. I was surprised at the lack of pain, but just the odd feeling of something else inside of me in that way.

   Yata-kun growled against my neck and his hand stilled for a moment as he became fully seated in me and my stomach flipped with knowing he enjoyed this so much. One of his hands rested beside my waist while the other was beside my head, positioning himself comfortably before beginning to move in a slow, steady rhythm. I spread my legs wider for him to have better access and he groaned again, burying his face deeper into my neck as he continued to grind against me.

   God, that was actually beginning to feel fantastic, the sensations of him stretching and moving me was starting to penetrate my nerves, making it feel like he was stroking every bit of my body with each thrust. I moaned into his ear and he started to pick up the pace, going into new depths of my body I wasn’t even aware were there before. I thrust my own hips up to meet his, trying to get him as deep inside of me as possible when I felt a jolt of pleasure. Repeating the action I found that there was a spot deep inside of me that was ultra-sensitive to the feeling of his member.

   I kept thrusting in time with him, keeping up a pace I didn’t think I could have when he began to tense, the building pleasure becoming too much for his body to take and I stopped to watch his flushed face as he came inside of me, hot bursts filling me up from the inside. I sighed despite not being able to come again, the knowledge that I had actually just had sex with my newly coined boyfriend being enough to make me happy for quite a while.

   He rolled off of me, coming to lie beside me as we both caught our breath, his eyes still closed. I rolled onto my side to come up right next to him, looking down at his panting figure as I lay a hand flat-palmed on his chest. “Do you really think that beginner’s luck runs out?” I murmured softly as he opened his eyes to gaze at me. His hand slipped up and took ahold of mine before gently squeezing it. “I think it depends on how much experience you build up. We should practice again sometime soon to make sure we stay on top of our skills.”


	2. Lemon #2: Fushimi Saruhiko

X

Lemon #2: Fushimi Saruhiko

I clicked my tongue impatiently, staring at the bleak wall of the little storage room. Why was he so late? I seemed to remember the time before I became a Scepter 4 officer, when my patience had practically been boundless compared to how it was now. But given the type of work we did here, I had become accustomed to fast deliveries, fast assignments, fast thinking. And this was no different.

I took another glance at the clock on the dark gray wall and took a few steps towards the door. “Where are you going?” The flat, I-don’t-really-give-a-fuck tone of my lover rang across the small room as he heaved the rather heavy door open with one arm. “You’re late, Fushimi.” I retorted, not bothering with honorifics. He sighed and let the door slam behind him, coming up to slip behind me.

“Now, (y/n)-san, don’t you think that’s a little rude given all that we’re about to do?” His hands made their way to the front of my uniform, unbuttoning the jacket as his lips left little kisses along my jaw.

“We’re going to have to be quick about this anyways. I have a conference call in 30 minutes.” He growled into my hair before discarding my now undone jacket and I took the time to undo the white button-up that covered my torso.

Turning towards him, my heart sank when I saw the smirk plastered over his features, deep sapphire eyes twinkling devilishly; I didn’t have time for his antics today. I wandered closer, kissing his smirking mouth while my hands became busy with his uniform, knowing the best way to get it off of him quickly given how many times we had already met up in that storage room.

He was steering me backwards, towards a large desk someone had brought there ages ago. His slim fingers made quick work of my skinny skirt as I rid him of his shirts, exposing his pale chest and stomach. I practically purred at the sight, delighted at how eagerly he responded to my actions despite being known as the laziest, most selfish bastard in all of Shizume City. I loved knowing I could make him react like this.

His hands drifted up my skin, making their way to my bra covered breasts where he took them into his hands and squeezed lightly. I groaned reluctantly into our heated kisses, not wanting to give into him. He pulled back and smiled sheepishly down at my figure that sat propped up on the desk, eyes making their way all the way up and down my body.

I sighed and tugged lightly on his hair to spur some action out of him; we were quickly running out of time for this. His hands began moving again, kneading and circling my breasts over my bra. I reached behind myself and slipped the clasp undone so that he had full control of my upper body.

That felt so much better, his chilled fingers making contact with my actual skin, and turning me into metaphorical jelly in his hands. I moaned softly as his face descended onto my neck, sucking heavily to mark my skin, given how territorial he was. My nails scratched lightly down his back and his breath brushed over the now sore skin of my lower neck.

His own hands left my soft mounds, making me whimper in displeasure before they slipped past the waistband of my underwear. I watched in excitement as he took ahold of the fabric and took it away from my body, leaving me completely exposed to him. I didn’t mind; any sort of embarrassment about being naked in front of him had left me long ago.

His mouth licked and sucked its way down my skin, leaving a hickey just below my left breast. When he got low enough, his hands parted my thighs a bit wider, one slim finger traveling down in between my legs.

I slipped the black frames off of his nose before I forgot to and placed them somewhere they wouldn’t get damaged before preparing for his touch. His finger made its way up and down my area a few times before nestling down just above my entrance at my aching clit.

I cried softly as his finger applied more pressure to that sensitive nerve bundle, making me forget we had to finish this quickly, making me merely want more. I growled when his finger disappeared, the pleasurable touch leaving for a moment before his wet and utterly warm mouth took its place.

His tongue twirled around that ultra-sensitive nub, skilled fingers traveling down to penetrate my entrance. God, I couldn’t remember ever feeling so good, every nerve in my body felt like they were on fire, warm pleasure pulsing through my veins. He grunted slightly as he moved his head to get a better angle, his mouth vibrating against me and that was all my aching core could take.

My mind went blank; the only thing it truly comprehended was white hot pleasure. Dots appeared in front of my eyes as I moaned a strangled, tense version of his name. I could vaguely recollect him making his way back into a standing position before me, taking my head in his hands and kissing my lips tenderly.

When my thoughts recovered, my hands worked at undoing his belt before slipping his pants from his hips, kissing him back just as warmly. I reached for his hot, swollen member but his hand grabbed my wrist before I could get there, placing it me down on my back on the desk. My legs were open already from our previous activities, a temptation beyond refusal on his part.

It no longer hurt, his entrance. It was a feeling I had become accustomed to, something I looked forward to every week on this day. The feeling of him that close to me, the feeling of him being so completely apart of me gave me a deep sense of both emotional and physical pleasure; although I would rather die than tell him that.

He slipped himself fully into me and I sighed before wrapping my legs around his waist to bring him even closer. I relished in the uncharacteristic groans he made as he began to move, stretching new depths of my inner walls.

There, that was it, that was the feeling I loved so much. The way he ground against my hips, throaty sounds emitting from his parted lips as he strived to drive both of us to our releases. I felt so complete in those moments while they lasted, my mind in perfect harmony as by body strove to find the same peace, pleasure filling me up in the time between.

I felt his hand drift back down in between my legs and rub against my clit once more just before he reached his orgasm, hips rocking back and forth a few more times before stilling, fingers still moving hard against that sensitive nub, driving me to my second climax.

I gasped slightly, gripping his shoulders hard before I felt him pull away, slipping out of me. The disappointment I felt at his absence was quickly replaced by panic as I glanced at the clock. “You…you only left me with five minutes!” He smirked again as he buttoned up his pants and reached for his white shirt.

“You’re the one who came last, it isn’t my fault.” I started dressing hurriedly, slipping on my complicated uniform as fast as I could before glaring at him as I smoothed back my hair. I tried my best to ignore him as I checked my make-up and hair again, making sure I looked completely normal before making my way towards the door. A hand on my wrist postponed me and I turned impatiently to get rid of him before I felt his breath hit my ear, the words he whispered reverberating through my mind for hours. “Remember that time doesn’t matter when we meet up like this; because you belong only to me and nothing else matters…”


	3. Lemon #3: Kusanagi Izumo

 

Lemon #3: Kusanagi Izumo

 

**_Author’s Note:_ **

**_A bit of a fun fact about this chapter;_ **

**_If I was of the male gender, I would pretty much be Kusanagi Izumo._ **

****

 “Oi, you sure you don’t wanna come with us, (y/n)-chan?” Yata-kun asked as he stared, confused, at the book of English poetry I held open on my lap. “Yeah, I’m good. Night patrols really aren’t my thing, anyways.”

“It’ll be a few hours before they’re done though; I’ll warn you now that I’m not that entertaining.” Kusanagi-san warned, his hands busy polishing a large wine glass. “You’re a bartender; don’t sell your entertainment value short.” Kamamoto-kun said, standing in wait at the door.

“Alright then, if you’re sure. We’re off!”

“Yeah, yeah, don’t shout like that in my bar …” We watched as the two made their exit from the building, slamming the door behind them to the blonde bartender’s great dislike. He muttered a few things under his breath and I settled myself back down into the bar stool I was resting in and slowly attempted to decipher the foreign book in my hands.

The silence that followed wasn’t by any stretch awkward, given the multitude of times I had opted to stay behind from missions and patrols; I often found myself feeling bad that we came and went from the bar all the time and he only left on precarious circumstances. Not to mention the way he seemed to be stressing over every little thing lately, seemed to be making more calls than ever before. To be honest, I was worried about him.

“Say, Kusanagi-san?” He looked up from his polishing, looking almost surprised by my voice. “What does this word mean?” I held the book up for him to see, pointing at the word in question. I gulped nervously as I saw the blush that stole up his cheeks. “W-w-what?”

“You want me to tell you the meaning of… _that_ word?” He tapped the book at the specific place I was pointing. “Yeah…” He took the book from my hands and read the title. “Where exactly did you get this?”

“Eric gave it to me. He said it was English poetry.” He sighed and handed it back to me. “Do me a favor, will you? Next time you see Eric, you have my permission to hit him over the head with that thing.” I blinked and fiddled with the binding. “It’s dirty, isn’t it?”

“Exquisitely so.” I smiled and flipped through a few of the pages, sighing lightly as I did so. “It’s a real shame I can’t read more English; I have a feeling I’d find this quite entertaining.” I had meant it as a joke, but the silence that followed was something I hadn’t been prepared for. Looking up from the meaningless pages I found brown eyes staring intensely at me through purple frames.

Shit, my mind whispered in panic, did I say something _that_ bad? The sudden buzzing of his cell phone startled both of us but his hand was quick to snatch it up and hold it to his ear. “Hello? Yes… yes…” His voice became less distinct as he made his way around the bar and to the door where he continued to speak calmly.

My breath seemed to be lost, stolen away by that stare; it had been intense and dead serious and…it kind of turned me on. Blame it on teenage hormones, but that was sexy; even though I had never really thought of him in that way, I was beginning to find myself fantasizing.

I subconsciously licked my lips as I turned to watch him end the call. He flipped the ‘open’ sign and turned off half of the lights in the bar like he did every night, but my currently sex-crazed mind took on a whole new meaning for those simple actions.

My body took control over my head, legs already walking towards my ultimate destination. “Kusanagi-san, is everything alright?” I came up next to him and glanced at his face. “Just business as usual.” He sighed as he slipped the cell phone back into his pocket.

I gently touched his wrist which jerked away quickly. “I would advise against doing something like that.” He warned, making my stomach flip at his words. “Bad news has a tenancy to reduce my self-control.”

“Maybe I’m not looking for self-control.” I said it before I even realized I’d opened my mouth. I could feel myself blush, cheeks turning rosy as his dead gaze met me again. “You shouldn’t have said that.”

One of his hands slipped into my hair, the other gripping my waist and bringing me closer until our bodies met head on. “You _really_ shouldn’t have said that.” He growled against my lips as he brought me even closer and pressed warm lips to mine.

It didn’t take me long to begin to appreciate how good of a kisser he was. Every little movement of his lips were completely thought out and planned, almost, like he knew exactly the right touch that would make me melt in his arms. I rested my own hands on his chest and relished in the pounding of his heart against my fingertips.

We parted, much to my dismay, for the lack of oxygen we were both experiencing. He took deep, steady breaths as I wrapped my arms around his neck. “Should we be doing this?” His breath fanned over my skin as he spoke.

“You’re the one who started it.” I murmured, guiding him to the couch. He sat down gingerly and opened his arms to let me crawl onto his lap. His hands shifted me into a comfortable position and I gasped lightly at the feeling of his erection poking into my backside. I glanced at his face in surprise; Already? “How can I resist such a beautiful young woman who comes onto me like that?”

I smiled sweetly at his compliment and slipped the glasses off of his nose. Gratefully, I accepted his next kiss, finding myself just as aroused as he was by these passionate kisses. His fingers bit into the skin at my waist when I sucked on his tongue, erection becoming more prominent against my bottom and I felt a rush of pride that I could get that reaction from such a man.

I moaned into his mouth as he began to grind his hips up into mine, his hardness rubbing up and down my aching core. I added more pressure to the act and he provided his own groan of satisfaction. God, that was sexy. That was _so_ sexy. We broke off the kiss and he buried his head into my neck, teeth lightly scraping up my earlobe.

I closed my eyes and whispered his name as our rolling hips met again and again, his mouth quickly claiming every inch of my neck he could as his hands lifted my tee-shirt up to my chest, exposing my stomach to his gaze.

He slipped away from me for a moment, hands removing my shirt fully and gripping my hips firmly to stop the rocking that had practically become a second nature by then. I pouted at the lack of stimulation, letting him know how much I’d been enjoying our previous activities. He smiled and left a peck on my pouting lips.

One of his hands left me and went to his own front where he unbuttoned his shirt slowly. I was surprised by the way his movements hypnotized me, left me breathless with anticipation. “Take off your clothes.” His voice took me by surprise and I glanced back at his face, a little puzzled. “Huh?”

“Take off the rest of your clothes. I’d been planning to take you upstairs, but…” His voice trailed to a whisper as he watched me slowly unzip the front of my jeans “…you’re just too damn good at this, (y/n).”

I hadn’t even been aware I’d been doing much of anything, I thought, having to stand up to strip the denim from my body. I watched intently as he did the same, fingers making quick work of his own belt and pants before pulling them down past his knees.

The direction of my gaze couldn’t be helped as he sat back down and gestured for me to return. I seated myself against his warm body, lips melting into a kiss for a moment before parting in excitement of things yet to come.

I attempted to tease him a little, bra straps sliding down my shoulders before I made a move to unclasp it, but his hands quickly stole that away from my body as well. I gasped as his hands drifted down in between my thighs, a smirk gracing his features as he felt just how wet I had become.

He gripped my hips once more, guiding my entrance and his swollen member closer together. I felt him one second and in the next he had already shoved into me via one fast thrust. I bit my lip, unprepared for such an entrance.

His eyes widened drastically, voice raised out of both panic and pleasure. “You’re a virgin?” I smiled weakly at him, finding the situation actually rather funny for some reason. “Well, you pretty much took care of that.”

“I-I-I’m sorry!” He glanced at my face which I was trying best to keep composed despite the slight pain that still lingered “If I’d known, I would have been—” I broke him off with a kiss. “It’s alright. I know you’ll make up for it somehow.” I lifted myself up slightly and slid back down onto him, making him groan deeply. “Just go slowly, okay?” I nodded and went with the pace he set by guiding my hips.

It was slow for a while, just getting used to the feel of him so deep within me, just waiting for the pleasure to kick in; not that I wasn’t enjoying it, the sounds he was making every time I made the slightest movement turning me on greatly.

That was when I felt a jolt of pleasure that tingled throughout my body, making white spots dance before my eyes and I whimpered, pushing back down onto him as quickly as I could. His hands left my hips and wrapped around me instead, letting me go at my own pace now that I was no longer feeling any pain.

It was my turn to burry my head into his shoulder, muffling the loud noises I was beginning to make with his skin. He had begun thrusting up to meet me, bodies once again finding the perfect rhythm. Pleasure slowly built to a fantastic crescendo that stopped all rational thinking or comprehension and I accidentally nipped his shoulder in order to keep down the scream of pure ecstasy my body was feeling.

I panted and collapsed against his own heavily breathing chest. It took me a moment to pick myself up enough to glance at his face, all flushed and absolutely gorgeous. He looked down at me as well and I sat up enough that I could realize the warm, sticky substance covering my lower body.

“You could have come inside me, Izumo-kun.” I murmured, leaning in for a tender lip-lock. “Well, I was going to but you startled me so much with this,” he pointed at the small bruise that was beginning to accumulate on his shoulder “that I pulled out because I thought I was hurting you again.”

I blushed and looked away, embarrassed by my unskillfulness. A hand brushed over my neck and soft lips grazed over my cheek. “For you to leave such a thing…just how dirty are you?” I found myself smiling despite my embarrassment, brushing his silky blonde hair away from his face. “Exquisitely so.” He chuckled against my skin, murmuring softly into my ear “Indeed you are.”  


	4. Lemon #4: Chitose Yo

Lemon #4: Chitose Yo

 

It always ended up like this. I lay on my side, tucked deeply inside his blankets as he lay asleep behind my naked back, spooning me. His breath slipped past my neck in a heavy, calm rhythm and I would have usually fallen into the same unconscious bliss if it wasn’t for the emotions that ran through my veins like blood.

I was no stranger to one-night stands. Being a young hormonal partier, I had had my share of such events. But with Chitose-kun… It was more or less a periotic fling; every once in a while he would call me and suggest we meet up somewhere; even though I would never admit it, I waited with baited breath for those calls.

We always met at this club a little out of the city, a place where he would be quick to make it to my side, holding me by my waist and kissing my ear, sometimes leaving a whispered come-on against the sensitive skin of my neck and he knew there was nothing I could do to say no.

But amidst those long, hot nights of pure sex we’d spent together, I found myself somehow developing an emotion besides lust for him. I’d notice things like the subtle differences when he talked, the way his hair ruffled up when I ran my fingers through it, the gentle twinkle in his brown eyes when we woke in the morning; things that never would have registered before.

But I knew that he wouldn’t be able to return the affection; I knew there was a reason he hadn’t made us official and that reason must have been a strong one. Sometimes I would wake in his apartment to find him in the bathroom, arms gripping the countertop and head hanging over the sink. He wouldn’t look or talk to me the whole time I was dressing, nor would he respond to my farewell as I stepped out of his door.

But it still kept happening. _We_ kept happening. The phone calls would always come when I least expected them, I would always find myself standing in the dark corner of that club and he would always be able to make his way through the crowd to my side. Nothing more, and nothing less.

 

_My back was pressed firmly against the wall of his apartment as he held the back of my neck in one hand and slammed the door shut with the other. His eyes returned to me as he leaned down to engage in another kiss, sucking my bottom lip gently as his fingers buried themselves into my hair._

_I moaned softly into his mouth, feeling my heart pound harder by the second. I gripped his hips and thrust them into mine in an attempt to gain some sort of dominance; his deep groan against my tongue told me I had succeeded. Wait… against what?_

_Without even realizing it, we had already begun to play around with each other, sly tongues’ exploring one another’s mouths as his hands detatched themselves from my hair and our hands switched roles. His fingers gripped my hips and shoved them up into his own once more, growling at the stimulation as my own hands fisted into his soft brown hair, body becoming excited at his actions._

_He parted for air, breathing heavily as his hands tugged on my shirt, signaling that he wanted it off **right now**. I moved his hands away from me and made him watch as I stripped the offensive object off of my body, but there was nothing I could do to keep his fingers away once the fabric was gone._

_He covered my body with his own once again, slightly calloused fingertips tracing over my abdomen, over my bellybutton, over the outline of my bra. I sighed against his cheek as he encased my bra-covered breasts with his warm hands, his mouth descending onto my neck where he kissed and sucked the sensitive skin._

_I slipped my hands in between us, trying to unbutton his shirt as soon as possible. The passion on both of our parts was obvious; neither of us really felt the need to hide our arousal. His teeth scraped across my earlobe and the shiver that ran down my spine shook my body lightly. When I finally managed to release him from his shirt, he had already dropped a hand in between my thighs, beginning to rub me through the fabric._

_I jerked into his hand, gasping at the way he teased me, never pushing enough into my clit to please me, yet just enough to set a fire burning through my body. I whimpered gently and slipped the shirt over his shoulders begging him to either stop the teasing or go all the way._

_He pulled away, throwing the shirt away from his body and grabbing me around my waist and pulling me to the bed. I had become accustomed to the feel of his bed, the softness of the mattress, the texture of the bed sheets. My head met a pillow as I lay down without him, waiting for him to join me. I looked over at his standing figure as he worked at his own belt, hands quickly undoing it and throwing to the side along with his shirt._

_Trying to keep up with the way he seemed to be preparing for something big, I unbuttoned and unzipped my pants, leaving them open for him. He made his way back to me, stripping all the clothes from my body. I sighed happily as he made his way back to my lips after removing my bra; I loved the way he made every night together different. He did know how to excite a woman, that was for sure._

_He kissed me again, initiating a sweet-lip lock that quickly turned to a passionate French-kiss as he took my pebbled, sensitive nipples into his hands. God, why did he have to be so good at that? My mind whispered as he twisted the nubs with his fingers, so deft and skilled it sent my head spinning._

_“Ch-chitose-kun…” I whimpered out as his tongue ran down my neck and to my breast. He grunted a response and left me hanging when the wet warmth of his tongue twirled around the nipples he had previously been teasing. One of his hands returned to below my stomach where he once again rubbed my ultra-sensitive clit, fingers on my actual skin now._

_I moaned and arched my back into him as he smirked lightly into my skin, entranced and impressed by my reaction. My mind was too consumed with how unbelievably good this felt to notice his mirth. Unlike his teasing earlier, his fingers were pressed hard against the sensitive nerve-bundle between my open legs, turning my blood to molten heat as he continued his ministrations on my body._

_There, that was it. My muscles tensed when he reached a certain speed and pressure, my universe preparing for the godly orgasm that was to come when he removed his hand from me and lifted his head from my chest. I groaned in frustration when he did so, that heavenly bliss being torn from me before it overtook my being._

_He shushed me and slipped down further until his head was level with my aching core. In one quick movement, he surged forward and took me into his mouth, sucking on the sensitive bundle so hard that I went cross-eyed for a moment._

_The immense, building pleasure was beginning once more, made even more intense by my already present stimulation. He sucked and licked at me, making me shiver in the knowledge that he was doing this all for me, for my pleasure. I cried out lightly as he gently bit down on my engorged clit, making me finally experience the release I’d been striving for._

_“ **God damnit,** Chitose-kun…” I murmured when I regained enough sanity to speak again. He smirked once more and leaned down to kiss my cheek. “Believe me; compared to what I have planned for you tonight, this is nothing.” _

I woke with a bit of a start, immediately closing my legs to hide the wetness that had accumulated therein from the dream of the previous night I’d just experienced. The morning sun was shining through the gap in the curtains, but when I looked around he was nowhere to be found.

I sighed and stood from the bed to slip my clothes on, having to walk around the room a few times before I found every article. A quick peek through the bathroom door told me that he was having one of _those_ mornings. He was currently standing in front of the sink, head bent down as he clutched the countertop.

It was time, I told myself, these nights we spend together only seem to hurt the both of us. I love him, but… there was nothing I could ever do to make him see me as more that a nice rack with a vagina. I took a deep breath and made my way over to his side.

“Hey, Chitose-san… can I ask a favor of you?” He didn’t look up, but blinked at the change in honorifics I used before nodding. “I… I don’t think we should meet up like this anymore.” He tensed but didn’t respond. “I’m sorry but it’s painfully clear you don’t want this anymore. I just don’t want to keep hurting like this.” When he still didn’t say a word I took a step back and looked at him one more time before turning to leave. I was at his door by the time he answered.

“So… this hurts you? Why?” I swallowed hard and kept my eyes trained on the doorknob. “I’m in love with someone.” I could feel his gaze on me from the bathroom doorway, but I made no move to look his way.

“Who is it?” Very direct, demanding an answer no matter what. “You.”

The silence that followed was no surprise to me; I didn’t expect him to answer at all so I reached for the door to take my leave. Strong, warm arms enveloped me, preventing me from moving at all. My eyes widened as I felt his breath on my ear. “I’m not sure if I can ever love again, but if I do… it would be you, (y/n)-chan. It would be this feeling in my chest right now; and I’m not sure if this is what love feels like, but I swear I will try to love you. No matter what it takes, I will love you. I promise you that.”

I looked around and saw the determination in his eyes, the emotions of compassion and resolve evident in his gaze. I smiled lightly and turned completely in order to kiss him, a gentle lip lock without the passion our partnering’s were always filled with. I pulled back slightly and he rested his forehead to mine.

“That’s one pretty big promise you’ve just made.” I told him through the pounding of my heart that sounded like drums in my ears. “Yeah. I guess it is, huh?”

“It means absolutely no more wandering eyes, got that?” He smiled despite himself, touching the back of my neck as he replied “The only person whose body might be subject to my wandering gaze is you.”


	5. Lemon #5: Munakata Reisi

Lemon #5: Munakata Reisi

 

Despite having dated Munakata Reisi for several months, having the pleasure of making love to the man was something he kept under close guard. He would not allow just ‘casual sex’, oh no; nor would be use such a blunt term to describe passionate romancing. It had to be planned, organized, based around a holiday or anniversary; at a time when we could go all night and not worry about missing work.

Therefore, when the Blue King stepped, fully undressed, into the shower I was currently bathing in, I felt obliged to be nothing but shocked. I paused with my hands buried deep into my (h/c) locks, fingers previously working at shampooing the strands. He smirked slightly when he caught my expression.

“Please, continue. Do not be disturbed by my presence.” He reassured, stepping under the showerhead for a moment to dampen his own hair. I still kept my eyes trained on the man standing before me, watching him act as though he was fully uniformed. But he wasn’t. My eyes traveled from his dark blue bangs to his broad shoulders and toned abdomen before going down even further where… God, didn’t this man realize he was naked?

Only then did I realize how silly I must look with my hair sticking out all over the place in shampooed tendrils. I swallowed and cleared my throat to make sure my voice didn’t crack. “Can I use the showerhead?” He took a step back and gestured for me to come closer. I made my way forward and ducked my head beneath the stream of hot water.

“So...” I mentally searched for something to say, but _damn_ was his body distracting. “How was work today?” He groaned under his breath. “Unbelievably stressful, as per usual.” I nodded absent mindedly as I watched him massage the back of his neck with long, slim fingers.

“Sorry about that…” I hadn’t even been aware that I’d said anything until he replied. “Oh, it is quite alright.” He hesitated slightly, and despite the many distractions bugging me at that moment, I found myself puzzled. The Blue King never hesitated; at least not in front of me.

He slipped the silver frames from his nose and set them on a soap shelf next to his shoulder. “It’s nothing a little ‘ _quickie’_ cannot fix.” I blinked several times in order to make sure I had heard him correctly.

“A ‘quickie’?” I repeated, thoroughly surprised by his chose of words. He stepped up in front of me and wrapped a slick arm around my torso. He tilted his head for a moment. “Indeed. However, you must forgive my bluntness; I believe that Fushimi-san’s language is wearing off on me.”

I slipped a hand into his hair and brought him closer. By all means, I should be embarrassed to no ends and stunned by my boyfriend’s proposition; but _come on._ There he was in all his naked, glistening glory, pressed flush against me and offering half-an-hour of undeniable ecstasy. How could I not give in?

I brought us together, moaning softly as I felt his warm lips completely envelope my own. His tongue licked just below my lower lip and my heart fluttered as his fingers already made their way in between us, up to my breasts. This really was going to be quick.

His thumbs made it to my nipples and they circled the pebbled nubs, making me sigh against his lips. His smirk turned me on even more as his tongue continued its teasing inside my mouth, pressing against the inside of my cheek before wrestling with my own as I began kissing him with just as much force.

I felt the intricate muscles of his back and shoulders, his skin slick and wet, allowing my fingers to slip easily over his pale flesh. His slight groan pressed to my cheek sent wonderful vibrations throughout my body and I closed my eyes as I felt his passion physically growing against my lower stomach.

His fingers touched and teased their way down my body until they reached my thighs, gripping one and wrapping the leg around his hip. One of his fingers made it in between my legs and rubbed the sensitive nub while his other hand massaged the underside of my uplifted thigh.

“R-Reisi-kun...” I managed to moan out through the overwhelming pleasure clouding over my mind. “There sure is a lot of foreplay for a ‘quickie’.” He chuckled softly into my ear as his fingers kept up their ministrations on my lower body.

“What fun should I have if you are not wet enough?” He murmured, leaving a small love-bite just below my ear. “Then again…” his finger pushed into my entrance unexpectedly, making me gasp out in surprise. “You are already quite prepared, are you not?”

He gripped my other thigh and placed them both around his waist and I wrapped my arms around his neck for stability as his fully hardened length pressed against me. His member stretched me to the point of me wincing slightly, but one of his warm hands smoothed back my hair gently, and he left a sweet peck on the bridge of my nose, making me smile gratefully at his actions.

After a few moments of becoming accustomed to the feel of him within me, he slowly pushed further in until he had buried himself completely. I looked directly into his violet eyes, admiring the lust he held therein and melting into the soft sounds of pleasure he emitted as he began moving within me.

Burying my head into his neck, I held him tightly as he thrust within me, reaching depths no one else but him had ever explored. I gripped his shoulder as I began to feel pleasure radiate from his touch, from his movements.

I started moving with him, my arousal taking over my common sense and self-control, building me up to the edge until I was about to topple over any minute. I heard him groan out something but I didn’t really understand it.

“Stop moving.” He spoke more forcefully this time, making my blood boil at his deep, sexy voice. I tried to stay as still as possible as he gripped my thighs tighter, his hips slowing down until he was moving so slow and deep within me that I felt as though I might go insane.

“Reisi-kun, you tease…” I whimpered, tearing myself away from his shoulder to glare at his smirking face. One of his hands moved back in between my legs to where we were joined and he pressed a finger satisfactorily hard against the nub that lay within.

I gasped at his unexpected graciousness and lost any conscious thoughts left in my brain as my world exploded around him, my body giving way to a pleasing release that left me speechless for several moments afterwards. My head collapsed back into his shoulder when my mind collected enough of itself to comprehend exhaustion.

My lover swore softly as he rode me through my orgasm to his own blissful release after feeling the way my muscles clenched around him. He dropped my legs and my feet met the floor of the shower, knees remarkably unsteady as I gripped his upper arms for support.

He panted against the top of my head as his hands made their way back to my hips, the rough pads of his fingers massaging the soft, wet flesh beneath his hand. “Reisi-kun?” He hummed a response as his thumb traveled to my stomach in order to trace my belly button.

“I think maybe you should get stressed out more often.”


	6. Lemon #6: Suoh Mikoto

Lemon #6: Suoh Mikoto

 Now, this is probably the moment when most people would have realized that they shouldn’t start taking their clothes off in a room that wasn’t theirs; and had my inhabitations been less clouded by alcohol, I would have come to the same conclusion. However, most of my rational thoughts had been drowned long ago in several glasses of vodka cranberry.

I was tired, aching, and mostly just drunk. I had just stumbled into the first room I could find after miraculously making it up the stairs. All I had wanted to do was crawl up into a ball and fall asleep, so I decided to do so in the closest place I could find; apparently, that place was a room that obviously wasn’t mine. And apparently, I didn’t feel like sleeping in any clothes because for a completely legitimate reason that my drunken mind came up with, I was getting rid of my clothes one by one until I was sitting on the unknown bed in the unknown room with nothing but my dark blue undergarment set on.

I yawned loudly and threw the rather large comforter over myself, feeling the soft cushion of a pillow meet my head as I lay down, completely prepared for sleep. “(Y/n)…” I rolled over to groggily face the source of the sound. “Hm?”

In the dark, I could faintly see a broad-shouldered figure lying down on the couch. I was fairly sure I knew that voice… “What are you doing?” Came the broad-shouldered figure’s voice. “’M’ so sleepy…” I murmured in reply.

I could hear the creaking of old springs as the figure stood slowly from the couch and made its way towards me; the closer it came, the more of it was revealed to my blurry eyes. A tight white tee, a full head of bright red hair, a newly lit cigarette hanging from a partially open mouth. “Ah, Mikoto-san; this’s your room?”

The golden stare of the Red King studied me silently from above. “You’re drunk.” He observed, his deep voice almost growling. “NO!” My objection was completely invalid at that point, so I sat up to make a better case. This, of course, caused the blanket to slip from my shoulders to my waist. “I’m not even _that drunk_.”

There was a few second pause before the rather abrupt “You’re naked.” I looked down at my waist and blinked several times. “Well…yeah.” I looked up and met his eyes as they continued to roam over every visible curve, every inch of skin he had yet to witness. He took a long drag from his cigarette and met my eyes, his golden orbs acting almost like a slap in the face.

My brain kicked in and I grabbed the blanket and held it tightly to my chest, feeling my face heat up with the force of an impossible blush. With a quick flick, the cigarette was discarded and I watched, drunken-ness still controlling half of my conscious as he sat down on the bed next to me. I swallowed hard and looked away.

I felt hot, calloused fingertips melt over one of my tightly fisted hands that held up the cloth covering my indecently exposed body. His hand quickly un-fisted my fingers and the blanket fell back around my waist, pooling at my hips as I watched his reaction through hooded eyes.

My heart throbbed so hard I felt as though he could hear it, especially when he lowered his head to my own, pressing a soft kiss to my forehead before tilting back my chin so that I looked at him. I sighed lightly before the hot pressure of his lips pressed to mine, sending sparks of pure passion ignite in my stomach.

Although intricate senses were still clouded by several too many rounds of vodka, I could still feel the hot, passion filled kisses he bestowed upon me and the raw, electrifying tingle of his touch as he ran a hand down my bare arm, the other gripping my shoulder to keep me steady.

_It’s so hot,_ my mind whispered as I felt my blush increase at his closeness, at his touch, at his tongue as it impatiently prodded my mouth for entrance. I opened my lips wider for him, my breath being stolen away as I felt the damp heat of his tongue rolling over my lips.

I moaned into his mouth, euphoric sensations of both alcohol and pleasure mixing in my veins until my mind knew nothing but him against me, his hands on my skin, his mouth on my mouth, his hair weaving around my fingers as I ran my hands through the deep red strands.

He pulled back slightly and I fought for the oxygen I hadn’t even known I needed until the moment we parted. He took deep, measured breaths, liquid gold eyes staying trained on me and I blinked at his still fairly emotionless expression. Seriously?

“You’re still dressed” I whined childishly, tugging on the hem of his shirt. I heard his chuckled against my chest before he pulled away and stripped the tight white tee from his body, revealing a muscled chest and abdomen beyond any kind of fantasy.

I practically purred at the sight, my hands wasting no time in feeling the rock hard muscles that lay just in front of me while he removed the blanket from my body completely to see the blue lace of my panties and the smooth expanse of my legs.

His weight took me over, dominating me as he lay me down once more, this time coming with me, lying in between my legs with my knees pressed on either side of his hips. His hands, although quite large, were skilled and fast at discarding the remaining bits of cloth that still hid me from him. I sighed and stretched out underneath him, reaching my arms over my head.

He leaned down and kissed me once more, one of his hands pinning my outstretched wrists where I left them; above my head. He kissed me with just as much drive as ever, and I shuddered at not being able to caress his impeccable muscle tone.

A soft ‘ _shush’_ from him made me stop my complaining and focus on his devilishly skilled tongue as it ran down my neck and collarbone where he sucked harshly at the flushed skin. My hips bucked up against him when I felt his lips trace the outline of my nipple, a ragged gasp tearing from my throat only to be replaced by a moan as he took the pebbled nub into his mouth.

His free hand traveled down to the junction of my thigh and hip where he roughly massaged the area at the same time as he blew on my now wet breast, sending me squealing in sexual frustration. Despite the heavy power that alcohol still had on me, I knew one thing clearly. I knew what I wanted and I wanted the King; now it was just up to me to figure out how to get him.

“Mikoto-san.” I whined pathetically as his wet, warm tongue slipped into my bellybutton but I managed to keep up my original plan by tugging at my restraints rather violently. He seemed to get the message because his hand holding my wrists released me and I found myself free once again to explore him.

Quickly, I brought his face back up to mine and pulled him into a fierce lip-lock as I felt every inch of his hard body. His chest, his abs, everything about him was hard; even… A growl emitted from his throat as I stroked him through the restraining fabric of his jeans, feeling the heat and hardness of his length beneath my fingers.

He gripped my neck rather harshly as he tilted my head to pierce my mouth from a different angle when my hands moved from stroking to removing as I rushed to unbutton and unzip the pants that restrained his throbbing passion. I groaned softly into his mouth as I succeeded, quickly pushing the denim down his legs to his knees where I left the rest for him to kick off.

Once I had him all to myself, I reached once more for him, stroking his entire length several times until I could feel his self-control about to snap. He gripped my thighs and spread them wider, preparing me for him, but I had other ideas.

I flipped us around so that I was lying on top of him before I tore myself away from his hot embrace. I straddled his hips, hands rested on his abdomen as I positioned myself to accommodate him, breath leaving my lungs as I felt his member press firmly against my entrance.

His hands held me by my waist as I slowly pressed myself down onto him, calloused fingers running over the smooth skin of my lower back. I paused as he became fully seated in me, my head lolling back as I basked in the low groan my lover made when we connected completely.

I began to move, going slowly at first to become accustomed to the tight fit before speeding up once I felt the pure ecstasy his body brought me. All of him; everything about him. It almost sent me into orgasm just thinking about whom I was with, about what we were sharing at that moment. In fact, it was that exact thought a few minutes later that _did_ send me into orgasm, eyes squeezing shut as my world shattered around him, turning every thought, every emotion, into pure pleasure.

He let me ride myself out, moving a few more times to prologue my ecstasy before he gathered me up in his arms and rolled us back over so that he could use me for pleasure just as I had used him. He pressed a few kisses to my neck as he began to move; he was quicker, sharper than I had been and as he continued his movements, his kisses soon stopped as he buried his face deep into my shoulder.

I intertwined my hand into his hair and took in a deep breath of his scent before he came; he smelled of ash and sweat, of leather and flames and it made my stomach flop as I took in the scents that made him, well, him. He slipped into me one last time before he released deep within my body, a primal growl sounding as he did so.

His weight atop of me felt comfortable and protective, but I knew he wouldn’t stay there. He rolled once again onto his back, still holding me tightly in his arms as we fought to catch our labored breath. Looking up at his sharp visage, I saw something that both shocked and pleased me. His lips were red and parted, still searching for oxygen as his eyes remained closed tightly. But it was his cheeks; dusted a faint pink, I realized that the Red King, Suoh Mikoto, was actually flushed. 

“(Y/n)…” He murmured suddenly, tearing me from my thoughts. “Yeah?” He opened his eyes and fixed me with a golden stare before sighing fitfully. “You’re drunk off your fucking ass, aren’t you?”


	7. Lemon #7: Yatogami Kuroh

Lemon #7: Yatogami Kuroh

My head spun mind-numbingly fast, my heart felt like it was about to burst from my chest at the rate it was racing at as I attempted to reassure myself that what I was doing was completely rational. So, maybe it wasn’t the smartest plan I’d ever concocted; nor the sanest. At that moment I was giving myself enough mental pep-talk to convince me to stand atop the Ashinaka clock tower and profess my undying love just as that idiot had done a while back.

But what I was about to do was much more terrifying.

Clad in only a black laced lingerie set, I was about to step around the corner and into the bedroom that me and my black haired boyfriend shared. A bedroom which he was currently resting on the bed and reading in. God, this was a terrible idea; I should just run back into the bathroom, change into some real pajamas and walk back into the bedroom without a problem.

No, no, no, it’s fine. You have to do this (y/n); you paid over 5000 yen for this ridiculous outfit, you better get your money’s worth out of it. It’s your anniversary after all! I took a few deep, reassuring breaths before building my courage back up and finally putting it to use.

“Say, Kuroh-kun?” I walked around the corner and stood at the door, trying to make leaning against the doorframe look as sexy as possible. “What is it?” A deep, measured voice replied from behind a thick book. I bit my lip as I thought of a way to get him to look away from the damn book; truth be told, I was hoping he’d look up the moment I spoke.

“Well… I’m… Sorry that I couldn’t find anything to get you for today.” Well, that wasn’t a complete lie. In fact, I had been desperately searching all day at the mall to find him the perfect anniversary present when I lost control and bought the dainty pieces of lace covering my body; my mind had just formulated a crazy plan in the face of desperation. He visibly shrugged from behind the book. “You know that I don’t require material things.”

“Yeah, I guess so…” I watched, becoming more annoyed by the second at his obvious refusal to tear himself from his book. “Kuroh.”

“Hm?”

“I’m half naked.” His head shot up so fast I was surprised he didn’t hit the headboard in the process. Now is when the nerves really kicked in. My worst fear was that after a few seconds of being exposed to so much skin he would turn his face away and cry ‘ _indecent’_ loud enough to wake the neighbors _._ My second biggest fear was that he would just sigh and spout some great and wise exposition that would leave me feeling unbelievably stupid.

But, surprisingly, he did neither. He just stared at me, grey eyes wide, mouth slightly open as he observed me up and down; I could practically feel his gaze as it ran over my scantily clad body. “You’re…I mean… wow.” Was all he managed to get out. I could feel my face heating up, body tensing as I realized he had become too nervous to talk.

I looked away and pondered my next course of action. Well, I could either just swallow my pride, sanity and moral standing in order to jump the poor guy and take control. Or I could apologize sincerely, run back to the bathroom, throw on my sweatpants and tee-shirt and ask him to forget anything ever happened. Neither sounded very promising to me.

“I mean, you look really… beautiful.” I looked up at him, a shock running down my spine as his words finally registered. “You really think that?” A slight smile curled the corner of his mouth and he nodded reassuringly. I smiled back, making my way towards the bed where he sat. His face flushed again as I came closer, revealing even more to him, but he opened up his arms as if welcoming me into his embrace.

I straddled him, resting my hands on his chest as I felt his own fingers curling into my (h/c) hair. I smiled widely at him before leaning down to press a soft kiss to his mouth. He tensed beneath me as our chests pressed together, so I pulled back quickly; I didn’t want him to feel uncomfortable, but if he was nervous about _this_ what was the rest of the night going to be like?

<><><><><><><> 

“God _damnit,_ Kuroh, I thought you were nervous.” A sly tongue ran up my neck to just below my earlobe. I felt him chuckle against the skin before he raised his head to look me in the eye. “Well, I was at first. You were barely covered.”

“I’m not wearing _anything_ right now and your fine with it.” A swift kiss on my lips effectively shut off my speaking. He was such a fantastic kisser; that was something I’d always known but could never really fully appreciate until that moment.

I moaned softly as he probed the inside of my mouth with his tongue, my hands burying themselves into his loose hair, feeling the silky strands twining around my fingers. His hands were everywhere, tracing by waist, feeling my breasts, opening my thighs. Apparently all he needed was a little encouragement.

His mouth began a descent from my mouth all the way down my jaw and collarbone, leaving tender kisses around my breasts before continuing downwards. I gasped as I felt his lips tracing my inner thighs, my internal desire reaching dangerous levels. Just the sight of his head descending down my thighs to my most secret area was enough to make my body quake in anticipation.

The first thing I felt was his warm tongue slipping through my wet folds and I was so excited and pleased by the sensation that I nearly came then and there. But I held firm, wanting more of this pleasure, wanting more of _him._ I gripped the bed sheets in one hand, his hair in the other as he kept up the movements at my lower body.

In the end, it was his calm grey eyes so filled with desire and lust as he glanced up at my face that undid my self-control. My mind went blank as my hips convulsed, orgasm wiping all thoughts and visions from my mind as satisfaction filled my every extremity.

I collapsed onto the bed, basking in the afterglow of my most mind-blowing release yet. Kuroh took his sweet time making it back to my mouth, kissing and teasing his way up by torso. After a few minutes of enduring his antics, I brought his mouth back to mine and kissed him for all I was worth.

He pulled back and smiled down at my sated figure but hesitated above me. I touched his cheek reassuringly. “You can do it now.”

“Is it going to hurt you?” I stared at him for a moment, surprised. “No, I’ll be fine. Trust me,” I added as he looked unsure still “I want this as much as you do.” He took a deep breath and nodded, opening my thighs a bit more as I removed the pants from his waist. Despite my encouraging words, the breath caught in my throat slightly as I took a look at all of him.

His hands gripped my waist, pulling me closer to him and I wrapped my own arms around his back. He pushed into me inch my inch, filling me up with his heat until I could take no more. He was so gentle though, and I found myself endeared by his thoughtfulness as he leaned down to my ear and whispered “Does it hurt?”

I shook my head and kissed his cheek. “No, because it’s you.” He sighed and pulled out of me slightly before pushing back in, finding a steady rhythm the rocked my body beneath him. His breath caught as he sped up, his hands bringing one of my legs up and around his hips to bring our panting figures closer.

He was murmuring things I couldn’t really catch against my neck and I felt his body tense against me as I began to feel light-headed. His movements were making my mind work on overdrive, his words, although undecipherable were sending me into a new sense of bliss, one I’d never really felt before.

My fingernails bit into the smooth skin of his back as he stopped moving and I felt something hot release deep inside of me. He groaned into my skin before his tensed muscles rippled and then collapsed against me.

“Happy Anniversary, Kuroh.” I could feel his warm smile against my neck. “Happy anniversary. I think I got the best present; one that keeps on giving.” 


	8. Lemon #8: Eric Sutr

Lemon #8: Eric Surt

The first thing Eric felt other than the hardness of the wall against his back was your fingers, soft and gentle, drifting over his cheek and into his pale hair. The second thing he felt was your silken lips making full contact with his own, a lovely heat beginning to radiate from the connection as his mouth responded to your actions. One of his long arms curled around your waist, holding you closer to his pounding chest as the movements between your bodies continued.

A heavy feeling settled in Eric’s stomach as you continued to devour his lips, a new level of ferocity being added to the kiss as you slipped off the hoodie from around his head. Yeah it felt great, your soft lips making magic against his own, your gorgeous body pressed firmly against his chest, but… he couldn’t remember anything before this. None of your previous actions, no words explaining why his fairly shy roommate had suddenly become such a deviant in his arms; he could recall nothing.

However, he was beginning to care less and less every minute. Your tongue was starting to roam around the wet crevasses of his mouth, your fingers biting into his scalp, and his moral standing was beginning to slip his grasp. The moment you sucked on the tip of his tongue, he forgot it entirely and held you so tightly that the almost nonexistent oxygen still left in your lungs was squeezed out.

You parted for breath, lungs refilling gratefully as his body slumping against the wall, searching for its stability. Your gaze ran over his figure hungrily, pondering what move could come next, what part of him you’d now be able to ravage. Lithe hands slip from his hair to the hem of his light blue hoodie where they tugged at the fabric, urging him to raise his arms. You stripped the hoodie from his body, bright eyes studying their way over broad shoulders and slim muscles, admiring the pale torso in your wake and you involuntarily licked your lips.

It wasn’t deliberately sexy, not the kind you plan and master, but just the sight of your soft, pink tongue appearing to moisten your ever skilled lips held a certain level of excitement that drove the man before you wild. He shuddered, a visible shiver running down his spine and you smiled at his very apparent arousal as it throbbed into being against your lower stomach.

Your now shimmering lips attacked his neck, tracing his racing pulse all the way to his collarbone where you left a small love-bite to mark your new territory. His neck had been bruised and scarred when he first arrived at HOMRA, and although you hadn’t liked the sight back then, maybe you’d enjoy the view if it was _your_ mark left upon his smooth skin.

He groaned as your lips kissed all the way to his Adam’s apple where you then used your tongue to slip all the way up his throat to his chin where you left a little kiss. Your mouth continued over his soft skin, exploring every inch of his flushed flesh before continuing downwards, tasting your way down his chest.

A soft gasp tore from his throat as your teeth grazed a hardened nipple, the contact sending electricity bolting throughout his body, mostly conjugating around his crotch where his rapidly swelling hard-on throbbed painfully. You smiled again, a devilish smirk that had his breath quickly catching in his lungs and his body responding enthusiastically.  Your warm mouth covered the perky tip, sucking gently on the nub and Eric gasped again at the sensations; he would have never expected such a place to be so sensitive on a _man._ Apparently, he wasn’t very aware of his own body.

With one last passionate lick, you left his nipples and drifted your way down even further. Your hands traced the outline of his cargo pants, your lips drifting close to dangerous zones as you began tasting the gently rippling skin of his abdomen. He squeezed his eyes shut as your gazes locked, the raw passion and desire evident in your eyes too much for his tightly wound body to take at the moment.

Unable to take your unending teasing any longer, his hands encircled your upper arms, pulling you back up onto your feat where you were once again perfect height for him. He slipped a hand into your (h/c) locks and pulled your flushed face closer, where he could kiss you once more, taste you once more, feel you once more.

“(Y/n)… what the hell are we doing?” He murmured lightly against your lips as you parted, one of his hand already busy loosening the buttons of your blouse, the other drifting down from your hip to your shapely bottom which he gaze a gentle squeeze. You gave a low giggle of excitement and reached down to unbuckle his belt. “Having fun; pure, unadulterated fun.”

He pulled back and slipped the blouse from your shoulders, revealing a lifting, barely-there bra that shaped you to perfection. Pure, unadulterated fun indeed. It was his turn to smile as his hands molded over the soft mounds, cupping the warmth in his fingertips. You let out a soft moan and threw your head back, giving him more room to maneuver. Eric could feel the heat in his face intensify as he began circling the perfect breasts in his hands, feeling the hard nubs of your nipples poking against his palm.

You sighed, but grabbed his hands and removed them from your body, plan already formulated in your head. You slipped back down onto your knees and completely removed his belt, hands fumbling for a second at the large button keeping his pants on. You managed to undo it and slip his painfully big erection from its confinements, a low growl emitting from his throat as you did so.

You glanced up at his face before grasping his throbbing passion and pumping it a few times, causing his hips to jerk into your hand. One of your hands gripped his hips, keeping them still as your other continued its ministrations on his hot, thick member. You made sure to watch his reaction as your mouth descended onto him, clamping around him satisfactorily tight and he slipped a hand into your hair as you settled down to suck him off.

Your eyes closed, concentrating on giving him as much pleasure as you could, and his body shook at the amount of pleasure the warm, wetness of your mouth created around him. You bobbed your head, hand still pumping the lower half of him your gag-reflex continued to reject and he could only take such a mind-blowing (no pun intended) experience for so long.

His hand in your hair tightened, lifting your face away from him as he released all too readily, only to allow your neck and chest to be covered in the sticky white substance. You sighed lightly, but made your way back up to stand before his exhausted figure. “It would have made less of a mess if you just came in my mouth.” Looking down at you with half-lidded eyes, he used a long, slim finger to lap up a bit of the substance from your neck and hold it out before you.

“But now I get to watch you clean yourself.” You got his message and trailed your tongue up his finger where you sucked lightly at the pad. He grinned sheepishly and stared down at your face as you pulled away gently from him. You were so desperately _beautiful._

~oOo~

Eric woke in your shared apartment with a cold sweat, a throbbing member and sheets that now desperately needed washing. His mind was reeling with all he had just witnessed and experienced, body still thrumming with orgasm as he stared blankly at the sickly blue wall before his eyes.

_A dream?_

The sudden opening of a cupboard in the kitchen had him panicking, grabbing the nearby comforter and stuffing it around his hips, hoping to hide the mess the you in his head had just made. “Eric? Are you awake?”

Shit, his mind was starting to panic even more now that he had heard your voice, his body not sure how to react to the sound of it. “Uh, yeah.”

“You want a cup of coffee?” He swallowed heavily and tried to shake any dirty thoughts from his head before replying. “Yeah, sure.” There was the sound of shuffling feet and the clinking of china onto his bedside table before he realized you were standing right next to the bed.

Cautiously, he turned himself over, careful to keep the comforter twisted around his hips where he caught a glimpse at your face. A great flush stole over his cheeks and he stared blankly at you as you sat down the mug and turned to him. He could sense your hesitancy, but given your normally shy demeanor, he didn’t think anything about it.

That was until you leaned down to him, pressing a gentle kiss to his dry lips and his heart immediately began to pound. The kiss was short and sweet, nothing like the ones he’d shared with his dream version of you, but it left him ten times more breathless when you parted.

He gaped at you once more, light blue eyes wide with shock before managing “B-b-but how…?” You blushed and looked away, but took a long sip from the mug in your hands before muttering “Next time you have one of those dreams about me, try not to talk in your sleep.” 


	9. Lemon #9: Dewa Masaomi

Lemon #9: Dewa Masaomi

No one could ever know about my secret; it was disgusting and dirty and shameful. It wasn’t something anyone would expect me to be into, being the rather business-like young woman I was. A heavy, gut tightening sensation always took me over when I acted on the urge; guilt and self-disappointment.

Because liking frilly, lacey, exquisitely designed undergarments was completely unacceptable.  

I’d indulged myself again and I knew I shouldn’t have. I had only gone out for the weekly grocery run when I had found my self-control dwindling. After filling a bag with fresh produce, meats, udon, and a new jar of miso, I still had a fair amount of yen jingling about in my pocket.

Don’t think about it, _don’t think about it, **don’t think about it.**_ Pointless, I knew. It wasn’tlike my mind was going to listen to me at that point anyways, despite the better judgment that ran through my mind. 

As expected, by the time I walked up the stairs to my apartment, I had acquired a new laced undergarment set. It really was exquisite though, the deep red lace outlined by black silken frills along the edges and a small black bow of the same nature placed just between the cups of the top, skillfully hiding the clasp. It had looked completely irresistible at the store and after quickly trying it on, there was no turning back. I had a serious problem.

Not even my boyfriend knew about my little… issue. It was sometime after 9:00 so I knew he would already be home and waiting for me; I had to sneak into the apartment with the small pieces of fabric unseen.

 I was prepared though, having had to accomplish such things in the past. I held two identical grocery bags, one filled with the weekly groceries, the other with my dirty little secret. Now, to make sure my plan worked…

“I’m home!” I shouted, stepping over the threshold and slamming the door shut with my foot. “Masaomi-kun?” He was nowhere to be found in the kitchen; or the bedroom. But I knew he was here, his derby hat hanging on the nearby lamp and his squared glasses resting on the bedside table testament to that.

“Masaomi-ku _uuuu_ —” My voice raised in surprise as the bathroom door opened suddenly behind me, revealing my topless, brown-haired boyfriend. He looked slightly apologetic. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you. I was just stepping out of the shower. Do you want some help with the groceries?”

“Yeah, take care of this for me.” Utterly startled by his sudden, only towel covered figure appearing before me, I fumbled with the bags for a moment before hurriedly handing him one. Slipping closer to me, he leaned down and nuzzled my temple affectionately as he took the bag from my outstretched hand. “It’s good to see you, hun.”  

I leaned up and pecked his lips, still disoriented by his current state of undress. “Mm-hm. Now go get those radishes in the refrigerator, I don’t want them to spoil.” He smiled as my bossy tone returned. “Yes, ma’am.”

 I watched him disappear around the corner and into the kitchen before I deemed it safe to move the bag of lace in my hands into my wardrobe. I reached past the plastic and searched a moment before gripping something hard and cold. I cocked my head in confusion and pulled the object from the bag. My heart went cold as I stared at the tiny jar of miso in my hands.

The wrong bag.

I gave him the _wrong fucking bag._

Dropping the miso, I rushed to the corner and caught a glimpse of a flushed Masaomi holding up the red laced bra by one strap, eyes widened and hands quivering.

~oOo~

“How did you talk me into this?” I sighed, pulling down the black frills that cupped my bottom. “Because I know you’ll look beautiful in it. How many pairs did you say you had again?” came the muffled reply from the other side of the bathroom door. I flushed at his question and pulled up the bra. “Don’t worry about _that._ Maybe I’ll tell you another time.”

I loosened my hair from its bun and let it tumble down around my shoulders, taking a deep breath to calm my racing heartbeat. “Are you sure you want to do this?” A slight pause followed my words. “Only if you’re comfortable with it.” I smiled at his genuine reply before reaching out and turning the doorknob.

He was leaning on the doorframe and his sudden closeness had me blushing a deeper red, arms moving to cover up my exposed waist; I looked away, once more feeling far too distracted by his exposed upper extremities. I felt a gentle tug on my chin, softly telling me to look up and when I did I was rewarded with a light smile and an open-mouthed kiss. It was so subtle, so soft and yet so hot. His warm arms made their way around me, pulling me closer to his bare chest as his wet tongue slipped over my lips, enjoying the taste of my lip-gloss.

I shuttered slightly beneath his movements, thoughts debating between keeping myself covered and running my hands through his dark hair; the latter seemed more fun. I threaded my fingers into his soft locks, the strands still damp from his showering, and for some reason I found the feeling incredibly sexy. He pulled back slightly, resting his forehead to mine as he calmly observed my current exposure.

“Gorgeous…” He murmured softly against my lips, his hands gingerly tracing the outline of the red lace straps before skimming down my waist to the frilly waistband of the panties. “You have no idea how gorgeous you look right now…” I sighed and slipped my hands down his chest, amazed by the pounding of his heartbeat against my fingertips.

“You’re not looking too bad yourself.” I reassured him, as I felt my eyes wandering over broad shoulders and defined muscles; he usually kept this part of himself covered with layers of clothing. I had no idea why. A small smile curled the edge of his mouth before he lowered it to mine once more for another delightfully full kiss, this time his tongue venturing beyond my lips, slick and hot as it rolled against my own. I responded immediately, fingers grasping the back of his neck as our tongues battled, danced, and played within one another’s mouths.

He steered be backwards until I felt the cold tile of the bathroom countertop pressing against my lower back; I understood his unspoken message and slipped myself up atop the counter, the new angle of being just a bit taller than him allowing me to vary the ways we kissed. His drifting hands slipped up my back and entangled into my hair swiftly before drifting back down and searching for the clasp of my bra. I smiled widely into the kiss as I pondered over telling him it wasn’t back there or just letting him figure it out on his own.

The more flustered he became, the quicker I was to pull away from our heated kisses (temporarily distracted by the trail of saliva that connected our mouths) and assist him. He looked up at me, confused, as I reached between my breasts and slipped behind the small black bow therein. I pinched and released, allowing the red lace and black frills to dangle tantalizingly from my body without making a move to discard them. He sighed a long-suffering sigh but raised his hands to the straps and slipped the fabric from my body before dropping it to the floor; I couldn’t care less.

He admired me for a moment before his lips drifted over my neck and huskily breathed against the shell of my ear, making me gasp softly. That was my sensitive spot and after all our previous make-out sessions, he was well aware. His fingers cupped my exposed breasts, gently kneading as his tongue slipped past my earlobe to begin lapping the most sensitive bits of my ear.

“M-Masaomi- k-k-kun…” What can I say, the man knew what he was doing and exactly how it would make me react. Thumbs slipped over pebbled nipples, circling the hard nubs as I whined out his name as wanton as possible. My hips wiggled pathetically, begging for his attention; my body was so hot, do desperate, that I barely registered anything I was doing anymore. One hand remaining at my breast, he slipped the second down to stroke the full length of my area several times before just one thumb pressed deliciously hard against my clit.

I moaned loudly and threw my head back, resting it against the mirror just behind my body as he kept it up, pressing harder and harder with each stroke. His hand at my breast moved to my back, wrapping around my body to bring me back to his warm mouth before kissing me senseless, combined with the steady strokes of his thumb between my legs had my brain unreachable within my own skull. His thumb moved positions, dipping down below the frills of my underwear to stroke the actual skin and the intensified sensations soon had me groaning into our kiss, hips twitching as I reached an unimaginable high that rushed away everything but the sweet aftermath of complete bliss.

I enjoyed the feeling for a few more moments before turning my attention to the man in my arms, wondering why he wasn’t jumping my utterly prepared body at that moment, given what must have been his unbearable arousal. “Masaomi-kun?” His breath was labored against my shoulder where his head now rested, fingers loosening their tight grip on my hips. When he didn’t answer I didn’t think much of it; maybe he was just being shy or nervous. So I reached out towards the towel that remained wrapped around his hips, but his hand gripped my wrist, stopping my movements.

I glanced at his face, surprised by him. “Is everything alright?” He pulled away from my shoulder, flushed and misty-eyed as he placed my hand back on the counter. “I… it’s just that…” I waited patiently for is answer, softly stroking his cheek to help relax him. His brown gaze locked at my neck and he whispered, utterly mortified “I already came…”

My eyes widened and I glanced down towards the towel covering him; no bulge. And very moist. Just from watching? I swallowed and glanced back at his face, trying to think of something to say to make him feel better; he was obviously embarrassed beyond belief. “Masaomi-kun, it’s okay. It’s actually kinda hot, you know.” He didn’t respond but buried his face into my neck to hide his expression.

“Don’t worry about it; I’m sure it’ll take no time to make you hard again. Don’t be so embarrassed! C’mon, you’re gonna make me start laughing if you don’t stop moping around.” He groaned as though in pain and slipped his arms around my waist, picking me up in his embrace. He walked us over to the bed where he gently lay me down and crawled up after me, hesitating for a moment before deciding it was best to discard the soiled towel. His warm, naked body slipped down next to mine and I wrapped my arms around his neck to bring him closer.

“Hey, (y/n)-chan?” I glanced up to look at my still flushed boyfriend, smiling gently at his adorable expression. “I’m sorry I don’t have that much of a tolerance. You just looked so goddamn sexy.” Warmth blossomed in my stomach and made its way to my fluttering heart, making the fluttering turn to loud _thumps_ in my ears. I pecked his soft lips, murmuring gently against his chin “Maybe taking a look in my underwear drawer will make you hard again. There’s plenty more where this came from.” 


	10. Lemon #10: Totsuka Tatara

Lemon #10: Totsuka Tatara

Here, curled underneath the cotton sheets, it was warm. I woke to gentle warmth every morning when I was in his arms; his hands resting on my back, his breath lightly stirring my hair and soft blankets cocooning our intertwined bodies were all things I had become accustomed to waking up to every dawn.

I was a lucky woman to be able to wake in the arms of such a man. He was different from the other men of HOMRA, different from any man I’d ever known; his unending optimism and friendly antics were things I had never seen anyone possess so naturally; if any other person acted like him, it would most definitely feel forced and odd. But he was so genuine, so true that he had somehow managed to open up my very private world and make a steady home there. He knew things about me no one else could imagine, things he probably didn’t even need to know, but things he’d listened to with a smile or a ready shoulder to lean on.

And every day when his deep brown eyes fluttered open against the bright morning light, I was wished good morning with a warm smile. The sun shone on his hair, turning it into shimmering strands of pure gold and I whispered a hushed return of his greeting as I slipped my fingers into the silken locks. A soft sigh left his lips and I turned my attention to his gentle features as one of his warm hands traveled up my back and to my cheek. His fingers weren’t calloused, or even rough, but they had a certain texture built up from years of practicing many hobbies, some of which involved intricate handiwork. His thumb stroked my jaw, the lithe curve of his palm resting against my neck as he brought me closer to him with the arm that remained at my waist.

My eyelids blinked shut as we became close enough for our breath to intermingle, hands slipping down from their hold in his hair to cup his smooth cheeks as our mouths met for a soft lip-lock. Our kiss was tender and sensual, with open mouths and loving touches, just enjoying the taste and feel of one other. His mouth tasted a bit like cinnamon and sugar, most likely due to his partially successful attempt at baking cinnamon rolls the previous day; but at the same time, it tasted deliciously like _him,_ a flavor uniquely his own, a flavor like nothing else.

He pulled away slowly, almost hesitantly, and his gentle brown gaze studied my face as we parted. There was no need to pant for stolen breath, no need to fight for dominance, to tear at clothes, to bite at skin. Not with him. It was never that way with him. His hand at my waist dipped beneath my shirt and the warm fingers splayed over my stomach, caressing the skin with his warmth. I inhaled and wrapped my arms around his neck, bringing my face close enough to leave a few small kisses along his jaw. No words were spoken because none were needed, both of us so accustomed to one another’s bodies that words would simply take away from the sereneness of this moment.

Both of his hands traveled back to my waist where he massaged the bare skin soothingly. His touch burned into my memory, a sensation I would never be able to forget. His fingers slipped farther up my body until his gentle caresses reached my upper ribcage. I swallowed heavily and reached for the hem of his shirt, tracing the edge of the fabric with quivering fingertips. He pulled back enough to study my expression, hands stilling on my skin for a moment. Our gazed locked, brown to (e/c), and I hoped the expression on my face, the emotion in my eyes would be enough to tell him what he was waiting for; because I couldn’t fully express these feelings in words, nor could I bring myself to beg for this. Never for _this._

A small smile curled his mouth, lighting up his face and our bodies fit perfectly together once more as his lips fell back onto mine, drawing me into another luscious kiss. My heart fluttered and my face heated up, mind beginning to numb as the man slowly continued his sensuous actions at my mouth and stomach.

In my long gone high school days, sex education class had taught my hormonally controlled mind many things; one of which being that most men woke with an erection. Back then, I’d accepted this as something that just happened as an everyday kind of phenomenon but nothing I would ever have to deal with. And yet right now, in _his_ arms with his tongue gently coaxing mine to slip past his teeth and his hands massaging my muscles until they slumped against him, his hard heat was a prominent thought in my mind. It pressed firmly into my sensitive inner thigh given our current lack of, or want for personal space and despite the slow tenderness behind our actions, my mind raced with everything that was yet to come.

Hands tracing soft skin, lips melting into one another, my thoughts so distracted by little details of the experience that I didn’t even notice we had changed positions; the brown-eyed man had laid me down with my back to the mattress and slipped over top of me, propping himself up by his elbows to keep the bulk of his weight off of my body. My fingertips traced over the smooth expanse of his bare back and I realized his shirt had been discarded.  I slipped my hands down his back, following his spine all the way down to the top of his pants. The lips pressed against mine quivered as a deep moan escaped him, coaxing a soft mewl of my own to collect at the back of my throat.

He trailed a sweet path of kisses over my cheek and down my neck, never sucking at the skin enough to mark it, but just enough to leave the flesh tingling. He slipped my shirt up and rested the bunched up fabric just above my chest where I was able to grip the fabric and remove it completely. I bit my lip as his fingers cupped my newly exposed breasts, heat rushing into my face as I tried to hide an embarrassed squeak from leaving my lips. A bright smile reassured my panicking heart and I lost myself to the sensation of his hands and the feel of his hair around my fingers as I once again began massaging his scalp.

I studied his exposed torso as his warm hands traced patterns all the way down my stomach before fingers hooked around the waistband of my sweatpants; he didn’t have defined muscles beneath his pale skin, but his slim build was appealing. Of course, I’d always found that aspect of him attractive, but here, completely exposed, it was different. Amidst my studying, the torturously phenomenal feel of his massaging hands drifted father and farther up my thighs until he was tenderly kneading the junction of my hip and leg.

A loving kiss was pressed to my eager lips and I kissed him back just as softly before a gasp was torn from my throat at the sudden feel of his fingers running through my sopping folds. His fingers massaged the area in a similar manner to his previous ministrations on the rest of my body and the firm, caring strokes of his fingertips had me soon breaking the kiss to freely emit the sounds of uncontrollable pleasure he was causing.

But I didn’t want to release just from this, just from his fingers. I wanted to be connected to him, wanted us to be fully apart of one another when I came. So I cooed softly, hand trailing down his arm to his wrist where I silently asked him to stop. He immediately abandoned his movements on my body and turned slightly panicked eyes to my face, afraid for a moment he had done something wrong. I smiled to reassure him, digits slipping past his palm to link our fingers as I leaned up into him to convey my motives via one sweet kiss.

His muscles relaxed, and he lowered me onto the mattress only to be flipped back onto my side again in our original position. I lowered my hands to the top of his pants, feeling self-conscious for some reason; but why? I was already entirely exposed beneath the sheets, so why was I becoming embarrassed by the act of exposing _him_? I swallowed hard and lowered his pant to his knees where he kicked them off completely.

I could feel my face turning bright crimson as he pulled our bodies flush against one another and his heat pressed against my inner thigh as I hooked my leg over his hips. A kiss was placed on my mouth, but it was different from the others bestowed upon me that morning. It was loving and tender still, but this time with a hint of desire and arousal that rocked my soul within my chest.

A hand rested on the thigh that was hooked around his waist and another placed in my hair as our hips twisted and sank, finding just the right angle. He kissed me harder when the tip of his hard heat pressed into my core, a groan emitted as he pushed further in. It wasn’t so much thrusting as it was sliding within me, stretching me to my limit before pulling back and repeating the process in a tortuously slow rhythm that had me losing my mind.

I had no idea how long we managed to last with pleasure of this magnitude impossibly intensifying with each slow slide within me, but it felt like hours in a heavenly bliss. The last thing I was able to comprehend was the feel of one of his hands closing over mine, our fingers curling around the other’s digits until our hands were clutching one another’s. Reaching my orgasm felt less like experiencing the peak of sexual excitement and more like losing myself to his tender kisses and loving touches and warm smiles. I nuzzled my face into his neck and closed my eyes as I felt his muscles tensing in my arms and his fingers tightening their hold on my own as he reached his release a few moments after me.

I waited for him to relax, for his sated body to hold me impossibly closer than I was already holding myself to him before I spoke, the only true words that had formed in my mind since the moment he kissed me good morning.

“I love you, Tatara-kun.” I felt the gentle brush of lips on my forehead and his breath against the top of my head as he replied “Don’t worry, sweetheart; I love you, too. Now,” His thumb slipped under my chin, tilting it back so that I could see his characteristic smile plastered on his flushed face “How do you feel about burnt cinnamon rolls for breakfast?”


	11. Lemon #11: Akagi Shouhei

Lemon #11: Akagi Shouhei

“There’s an upside to everything, (y/n).” You sent your best friend the fiercest glare you could muster at your vantage point, the effect greatly diminished by the angle you had to crane your neck at. From his position behind your back, he couldn’t even see your eyes, but could practically feel the rebuttal building up. “There’s no upside to _rejection_ , Shouhei. I’m going to die a lonely virgin cat woman.”

He couldn’t help but chuckle at your sudden drama queen streak. He’d never seen you act like this, despite having been friends with you since grade school; then again, he’d never seen you in the aftermath of a rejected confession. “There’s plenty more men out there, and they deserve your attention much more than that douche-bag.”

“Stop using cliché motivational talk on me; I’m gonna puke if you keep it up.” He sighed and leaned back against the headboard, thinking back on all the tactics he’d already used to try and cheer you up (none of which seemed to have worked). “Ne~ Shouhei-kun?”

“Hm?”

“Am I… pretty?” It wasn’t as though he hadn’t been expecting you to ask something along those lines. He pulled you closer by the waist, resting his chin on your shoulder. “You’re beautiful, and you know it. Don’t let anyone make you feel otherwise.” You muttered something undecipherable, so he asked you to repeat it, expecting to hear some kind of ‘shut up, moron, you’re embarrassing me’ line.

“Like seriously though… if we weren’t best friends or anything, would you… be interested? In me?” He blinked a few times, rather taken aback from your question. Shouldn’t it be easy to tell your childhood friend that, yeah, you’d totally ask them out? Didn’t that kind of pep talk come with being a best friend? Still, Shouhei found himself hesitating, really thinking about the possibility. You had never been a girl that every guy drooled over, but you had a few admirers both in and out of high school and it wasn’t without reason. You had an appealing personality, and to be quite honest, your physique left nothing to be desired.

Now that he thought about it, he had no idea why that idiot had turned you down.

“Of course I would.” He felt you lean farther into his chest, but your dramatic huff ruined the feel of your closeness. “You’re lying; it took you too long to answer.”

“Well, I had to think about it realistically! You can’t just ask that and expect me to come up with a quick answer!” You huffed again, but he could tell that you were more relaxed now, more comfortable. He smiled and nuzzled the back of your neck, making you giggle, and he knew you were feeling slightly better. “So… how’s _your_ love life coming along?”

“I’d rather not talk about it.” The firm undertones of his voice made you swallow hard, knowing you’d obliviously brought up an unwelcome subject. “…Sorry.” You wondered if he was thinking the same thing you were at that moment; but that wasn’t a simple thing to wonder, given you didn’t really understand what you yourself were thinking. You felt like saying something to comfort him, like he’d done for you, but there was nothing you could say that he already hadn’t said to your own troubled mind.

You turned around fully, kneeling between his legs and stared down at his blonde head. His stressed face turned away and you sighed at his stubborn nature, at his obvious refusal to elaborate. You reached up and gently stroked his flushed cheek, turning his gaze back to you. “I really don’t need to talk abo—” His sentence was cut off mid-stream as soft, warm lips pressed firmly against his own, preventing further words from being spoken. His eyes widened drastically as he realized that it was you who was kissing him, not with little brushes of or gentle pecks, but with full out lips and tongue and teeth. And it was pretty fucking amazing.

He wrapped an arm around your waist again, pulling you down until you were pressed against his chest, fighting desperately to continue kissing him despite the lack of oxygen your lungs were experiencing. Finally, you were forced to pull back, away from his hot kisses and gasp for breath against his own heaving chest. A small, albeit awkward smile appeared on his features as he murmured an almost inaudible “You’re pretty good at that, (y/n)…” You blushed despite being the one to initiate the kiss in the first place, turning your face away from his own embarrassed brown gaze; little did you know, the new angle created the perfect initiative for Shouhei to make the next move.

Slowly, he brought his mouth to the now exposed skin of your neck and slid his tongue up the smooth flesh. Your soft moan encouraged him to continue, mouth drifting over the entirety of your neck, kissing, sucking, slipping one of your earlobes through his teeth. “Sh-Shouhei…” Hearing his name fall from your lips in that manner, so heated and unsteady, made his mind fog up. He had never heard you use that kind of voice and to hear his name being spoken in it had a certain tightening sensation beginning to develop around his hips.

Fingers drifted up your back and to the neck of your tee-shirt, sliding it over one of your shoulders to expose more of your (skin tone) flesh. His mouth took a bit of the skin and sucked at it hard enough to mark, beginning to pepper your skin with little hickeys. Now, that was unexpected. You never thought that he would be the territorial type, but you couldn’t deny the pleasure his mouth brought to your slightly confused body. Were you guys still comforting each other? Should you be pushing him away or letting him continue? Was this supposed to be comforting or just a huge turn on?

Because if this wasn’t meant to turn you on, he was doing a shitty job of whatever else he was trying to convey.

“Shouhei? Is it… I mean, should I…?” You tugged at the bottom of your shirt, silently asking if you should start stripping down. He pulled back and blinked at you several times, his own hands molding over yours before pulling them away from your clothes. “I’ll do it.” Your heart beat impossibly faster as he gripped the fabric and slipped it up, signaling for you to lift your arms and assist him. You swallowed heavily as the shirt was stripped from your body and thrown carelessly to the side, leaving your upper extremities covered in nothing but your bra. Soon, not even that was left to conceal you.

His hands were loosening your pants before you spoke up. “No fair! I’m not going to be the only one naked here! Take your own freaking clothes off,” He frowned at you slightly, and you glowered at his chest before murmuring “…and I’ll take off my own.”  

His smile returned as he became busy with removing his own layers of clothing, glad that you were still going to be slowly exposed to him. You were forced to back up several inches in order to give yourselves enough room to undress, face flushing crimson as you slipped the rest of your clothes from your body. “(Y/n)?” You looked at him reluctantly, embarrassed just to make eye contact at that point. “Is that offer to ask you out still on the table?”

You gaped at him for a moment, partially distracted by the current exposure of his muscled body. “You’re not seriously planning to ask me out in the middle of _sex_ are you?” A giddy laugh escaped his mouth “It sounded a bit more romantic in my head…” You sighed and crawled back up to him, now straddling his bare hips and gasping slightly at the feel of his throbbing passion against your thigh. “Ask me properly afterwards and I’ll think about it.”

He looked slightly disappointed, but seemed to get over it, fingers drifting over your stomach and down to the inside of your thighs where he began stroking the wet folds. Your soft cry of amazement made his smile curl onto his lips, but as soon as the pleasure began, it stopped. You whimpered, opening your eyes to stare at him rummaging through his wallet. A triumphant chuckle left him as he held out a foiled condom for you to see after he took in your confused glare.

“I’m a vir—I don’t _have_ anything, you know.”

“I don’t care; I’m already having sex with my best friend, I’m not going to come inside you.”  You sighed but wrapped your arms around his neck nonetheless, bringing him in for another delicious kiss. His hands gripped your hips, positioning them for painless access. When you felt him at your entrance, you tensed which only made the experience more difficult as he began tugging your hips downwards. “Y-you’ve gotta relax, or I won’t be able to fit.” You squeezed your eyes shut, growling as more and more of him entered your tight insides.

“Bastard, I _am_ relaxed. You’re just huge.” He bit off a groan as your hips met, his swollen member fully covered by you. “So now it’s my fault?” He kissed your eyelids softly, a gentle action to help me relax. “Can I move now?” He murmured softly into my ear. I nodded and buried my face into his shoulder to hide any expression that might express pain. Surprisingly, there was no more pain that came with his slow thrusts, not so much, just a slowly building pleasure deep in my gut. With every thrust, he managed to burry himself deeper, stretch me wider, and make me cry louder.

In a sudden moment of conscious that seemed to have slipped my mind for several minutes, I realized that I was _having sex with my best friend_. Shouldn’t that make me feel horrible? Shouldn’t that make me push him away and spout out something along the lines of morals and ‘we were bros before we were hoes’?

Somehow, the only thing I felt was an immense happiness. And when we miraculously released at the same time, there was no lingering doubt in my mind, no dread weighing on my mind. But apparently, there was on his.

“So,” he panted into my hair, fingers lazily massaging my lower back “about that question I asked earlier…?”

“I haven’t made up my mind yet.” He tensed and groaned in frustration, letting me know how annoyed and self-conscious he was currently feeling. “I haven’t decided yet, but… maybe a second round will clear my mind.” He pulled my face away from his shoulder, studying my expression seriously before he sighed. “You’re a tease, you know that?” I giggled as he rolled us over, coming to rest atop of my sprawled figure.

“Ne~ Shouhei? You know that ‘upside to rejection’ that you were talking about earlier?” He looked down at me suspiciously before giving a little nod. I grinned idiotically and stroked his cheek, bringing our lips against one another. “I think I’ve found the upside.”

 


	12. Lemon #12: Akiyama Himori

Lemon #12: Akiyama Himori

Even though it pains me to say it, the first time I shared a bed with Akiyama Himori, it wasn’t the most mind-blowing experience I’d ever had.

“I’m sorry, but I’m not very… experienced.” Is what he had murmured into my ear afterwards, entirely embarrassed. From my position, cuddling his chest, I hadn’t been able to look up at him so I settled for a reassuring squeeze of his upper arm and a sleepily whispered ‘that’s okay’ against his skin. In the end, we were still able to be together, so what kind of woman would I be if I complained about his lack of skills in the bedroom? It wasn’t like he was lacking in any other department, given his sweet albeit often serious nature. The man was practically perfect already. 

“I promise next time will be better.” I had smiled into his chest and nodded in half-asleep understanding, just yearning for sleep after such an exhausting activity. But back then, at only two months of dating, there was still something I had yet to learn about my dark-eyed boyfriend;

And that was that he always kept his promises.   

~oOo~

“H-H-Himori, you’re teasing again…” I whined, hands clutching the armrests of the chair I was currently sprawled on. My words were met with a satisfied smirk as the man at my lower stomach continued his tortuous ministrations. It had been approximately three months since our first little ‘get-together’; and with a fair amount of practice he had acquired the ability to turn me into a blushing, begging mess at his touch.

And I thought that I was a skilled in this department.

“Sorry, dear; you’re just too cute when you get flustered.” His deep voice was muffled by my skin, his eyes twinkling mischievously as he slid his tongue up the sensitive inner junction of my thigh and body. I tensed and gasped, my legs that were propped over his shoulders twitching as I glared down at him furiously.

“It’s been 10 minutes of your damn teasing, now _get to it._ ” Instead of heeding my words, he made his way back up to my pouting mouth and kissed me hard enough to make my eyes go cross-eyed. I had to admit that I loved his kisses, always so full of passion and love, but my body was hot and needy and it fucking wanted _attention_ at more places than the mouth; preferably the area he’d just been teasing _._ God damnit, how did a man who was barely able to please me three months ago now know how to drive me this wild?

He pulled back and smirked at me again, loving every minute of my impatient fit; in retaliation, I sent him a glare that silently growled ‘get going _now_ or I’ll grab your saber and decapitate you’. His smirk grew, but he decided to finally show me mercy; his lips fell onto my neck and worked at the flesh, marking me with several red marks that stood out proudly against my flesh tone. Fingers now skilled with practice slipped up my torso and pressed down luxuriously on my already hardened nipples, sending several electric shocks through my already stimulated body.

It felt good, but we had already been through this foreplay a few minutes ago and all it did now was make me want him to the point of concocting desperate scenarios in my head. I was saved from having to act on any of them as Himori’s hands left my chest to be replaced by his warm mouth as his fingers made their ways slowly in between my legs.

The moan that left my dry lips was not quiet, but I just couldn’t stop the noise from reaching that pitch; I was finally getting the attention I wanted and it was incredible. “Himori-kun…” His name left me in such an erotic manner that I surprised even myself; our gazes locked and I smiled at the way he seemed so undecided on how to act. The expression in his eyes flitted from surprise to ‘say it again’ to just plain old lust and ‘dear God, I want you right now’.

His hands continued despite my lack of vocal restraint and soon enough I was too distracted to keep up our locked eyes. My head lolled backwards against the back of the chair and I bit my palm to keep the noise down; despite how hot and bothered it would made my lover if I kept it up, we _did_ have neighbors.

A soft grunt told me that he understood what I was trying to do, but the brush of his hair as it tickled my inner thigh told me he wasn’t going to make it easy. The firm strokes of his fingers were replaced with the warm wetness of his tongue flickering along my most sensitive skin and I bit off a groan with the assistance of my palm. He licked the entire length of my area once before concentrating his efforts onto the clit.

His tongue rolled firmly and caressed gently, working my wound body until I could no longer breathe properly; every exhale exaggerated with a muffled moan, every inhale begging for the oxygen he stole from my lungs until I was just a quivering, moaning mess in his arms. I managed a glance down at his head, managed to hold out long enough to watch the way his tongue curled around my clit before the added pleasure of the sight brought me over the edge.

My body convulsed rather violently, hips rolling up to try and keep the pleasure of release from dispersing too soon; but Himori didn’t seem to mind as his mouth continued to work on me, slowly slipping  me down off the high of orgasm until my body collapsed into the chair, feeling nothing but the rush of post-ecstasy.

A still smirking, rather smug looking Himori lifted his head from between my legs. He leaned forward and left a few tender kisses at my lips, a rather patient reminder that he was rock hard beneath his boxers and now he was the one who needed my attention. I hummed in satisfaction and reached out to brush his cheek with one hand and grasp his throbbing erection with the other, basking in the strangled groan his let out at the friction.

“I don’t think I’ve ever met anyone who can keep a promise quite like you can.” I whispered against his lips as his face pulled back. Sweat formed on his brow as I reached beyond his boxers to grip his actual skin, but a smile made its way onto his lips anyways.

“I promise that tonight will be the best night of your life; how does that sound?” I licked my lips at his words, feeling my face heat up slightly as I thought of all the little tricks he could have up his sleeve.

“You mean you think it isn’t already? I don’t think I’ve ever come that hard before.” A sudden growl tore from his throat as I thumbed the tip of his erection, the pressure on such a sensitive spot making him grip my hands and remove them from his body, guiding me to my unsteady feet where he pulled me flush to his chest.

“Oh, really? We haven’t even _started_ yet, trust me.” He grinned sheepishly before leaning down and adding against my lips “I hope your boss is fine with you not walking properly in the morning…” 


	13. Lemon #13: Colorless King

Lemon #13: Colorless King

I can’t be sure what it was that made me wake up; it was still too early for my alarm to go off, and the dark that shrouded the room was far too dense to reveal any light. A small yawn escaped my mouth as I rolled over in my bed, attempting to find a more comfortable position so that I could fall asleep again, because it was unfortunately a school night and I had already gotten in trouble twice that week for slumbering in class; I was lucky that I hadn’t yet been sent to the principal’s office, but my luck was just as exhausted as I was.

I rolled onto my side and squeezed my eyes shut, attempting to force sleep upon myself. When that did nothing for me I tried several different things, lying on my stomach and then my back, curling into several different odd positions and even switching around the placement of my pillows so that I was laying with my head where my feet usually rested. At the end of 15 long minutes, I realized that nothing would allow me to sleep again, despite how groggy I still was.

With a loud, frustrated groan, I sat up and threw my pillows into their correct position on the bed, crawling up to join them when I spotted the glass of water I had set on the bedside table a few days ago. Not being someone who believed in the concept of ‘stale’ water, I was quick to reach out and wrap my fingers around the glass, bringing the drink to my lips. No longer was it cold, but instead a lukewarm liquid that went down my throat rather thickly. I drank it anyways, casing a glance at the digital clock through the crystalline surface of the glass; 3:27.   _Shit,_ my mind rambled as I sat the water back onto the bedside table, _I’m a fucking insomniac now. Just perfect._    

“Hmm? Trouble sleeping, I see?” An amused voice snapped me out of my thoughts and back into my eerily dark room, my blood running cold with a terror I associated with thoughts of monsters under the bed. I had never been shocked so senseless in my life and my brain had to pause a few seconds before I started thrashing my head this way and that, searching for the source of the sound.

“W-W-Who’s there?” I could hear my own voice quiver as I whimpered the words, begging for this to be some sort of cruel prank or silly doing. But as I felt the cold whisper of breath against the back of my neck, I knew it wasn’t. Immediately, my head snapped back to see whoever, _whatever,_ could be behind me but a set of chill fingers gripped my chin and forced it forward again until I was staring straight at the headboard.

“Nu-uh, baby, no peeking…” There, that was it, the same sultry voice that had spoken not 30 seconds ago now just behind my back, drawling dirtily in my ear.

“Why n-n-not?” I managed to stutter out, barely ignoring the fingers that still secured my chin in a forward position and the other hand that ghosted along my scantily clad stomach; I was only wearing a loose tee-shirt with panties underneath.

“Well, wouldn’t you say that it’s more fun this way? Don’t worry, dear,” He reassured as he felt my body shake in his arms, a new round of panic setting in at his tone of voice “I’m not going to hurt you. What would be the fun in that? I do intend to make you scream, of course, but not from pain…”

I opened my mouth to question him further only to have the words die in my mouth as a slick, wet tongue traced my spine from the collar of my shirt to the beginning of my hairline. It was different from what I’d always thought it would feel like, though, because this tongue wasn’t hot like the insides of one’s mouth, but instead held a chill that seemed to be a common feature of this Mystery Man.

It sent an icy cold running through my extremities, tingling in my veins like a swift frost that had my whole body reacting; goose-bumps formed on my arms and stomach, my nipples hardened rather suddenly and the erect tips pushed against the fabric of my shirt, making them even more sensitive. Not to mention the pool of heat that was beginning to form between my legs so early on; the man had done nothing but lick my neck for fuck’s sake and I was already a mess.

“Hmm, what’s this? Enjoying it that much, are we?” He murmured against the still wet streak on my skin, sending another wave of chills down my spine. “I wonder just how worked up you can get, eh?”

And with that his roaming hand dipped beneath my shirt, skilled fingers tracing the frilly edge of my panties and then my bellybutton before drifting further up. After a few more kisses and even a couple light nips at the skin, he let go of my chin, trusting physical desire to take over my need to see his face. And he was right; if the man didn’t want me to peek, that was fine with me because with what he was currently doing to my body, I couldn’t care less.

Both of his hands now caressed beneath the fabric of my shirt, feeling their way up my sides and around my back before finally molding over my breasts. The perky pink tips poked into his hands, but he made no move to pay any particular attention to them, instead simply kneading the soft mounds in his chilly fingers.

I swallowed hard, trying not to openly express the pleasure I received from his attention, but also wanting him to know that I liked it. So I closed my eyes and thrust my hips back, buttocks just barely brushing against his body but just enough for him to get the message. With our combined efforts, our hips managed to lock and roll, both groaning at the contact; him from friction and me from feeling the hardness of his length.

“Enough foreplay for you too, eh? I’m glad; I want you to be wet enough for me, but my patience isn’t the best.” His hands left my breasts as he spoke, gripping my shirt and pulling it up and away from my body, flinging it God knows where. I gasped as he pushed me forward onto my hands and knees, gruffly instructing me to open my legs wider for him. When I complied, I was rewarded with a rushed stroke of my soaked area, causing me to moan rather wantonly.

I heard the clink of a belt and the rush of a zipper before more chilled skin rubbed up onto my clothed backside. I buried my face into the pillow at my head and attempted to muffle my voice as he slipped aside the sopping wet fabric of my panties, far too impatient to take them off.

When I first felt his hard length pressing against my entrance I bit onto the pillowcase, swallowing any signs of pain or discomfort I might have been experiencing. It seemed to work, or he quite obviously didn’t care because he pushed himself in all the way, enveloping his hardened member completely. A slight groan was all the rest I got before he began pounding away into me, filling me up so much I thought he might not fit.

His thrusts were hard and rushed, but his angling was precise and skilled; he built up a rhythm and every time he thrust into me it sent off the most inexplicable sense of bliss that I soon found myself moaning out unknown things just to keep him moving, keep him working behind me, just until I came. In a rather erotic quip of his hips, his hardness pressed long and firmly against a certain G-spot within me, sending me, with nothing short of a yelp of pleasure, over the edge.

He continued through my orgasm, riding me out completely until I finally felt his hips still, a warmth bursting forth into me as he released a final groan. I slumped into the bed as he pulled out of me, and I grasped the nearby blankets to wrap around my utterly exhausted figure. I faintly heard the re-zipping of his pants and only kind of felt the weight shift under me as he stood from the mattress, but I was too far into slumber to care at that point.

The last thing I remember before I fell asleep completely was my Mystery Man leaning down to whisper in my ear “Seems as though I found the cure to your insomnia, ne?”

~oOo~

The Colorless King honestly liked being free of a body that would only tether him to the earth; he enjoyed the pleasures of being an entity that was able to roam as he pleased. But when he became particularly _frustrated_ he had no choice but possess the nearest young man he could find and act out his desires through that male.

Tonight had been no exception.

But the girl at least seemed to enjoy it as well, and considering the state she had been when he left her, she would probably just assume it had all been a dream when she woke. The only clue she would have to prove her otherwise was a cleverly placed hickey on her left shoulder blade; that was, if she was patient enough to track it down. 


	14. Lemon #14: Adolf K Weismann

Lemon #14: Adolf K. Weismann

Hot breath blowing over the lobe of my right ear was all the warning I received before teeth took ahold of a bit of the cartilage and tugged at it gently. I squeaked in surprise, nearly dropping the pen I had been previously taking notes with and hugging my clipboard to my chest in a protective reflex.

I heard a good-hearted chuckle behind me and I turned my head to glare at the silver-haired man. “ _Adolf,”_ I muttered, still a bit flustered “We’re still in the lab.” He flashed me a characteristic smile and scratched the back of his head apologetically.

“S-sorry… you were so concentrated on your notes and I just couldn’t help myself.” I grunted and looked away again, trying my best to ignore the tingles that still rushed through my body just from the small contact on my ear.

“Well, we’re not doing it here again, so you’ll have to wait.” A small pout formed on his lips at my words.

“(Y/n), why not? No one would find out and it would be super fun…”  

“…Your idea of fun sometimes scares me, Adolf.” Another grin appeared on his face as he leaned in to kiss my forehead gently, lips just barely brushing against the skin. I bit my bottom lip and blushed a bit under his attention; I was beginning to think that maybe my self-restraint wasn’t as steadfast as my words against this idea had been earlier.

~oOo~

Luckily, with Adolf being one of the scientists who ran the lab, we were able to get access to a few rooms no one else had high enough clearance for; this made it easier for us to, well, _get away_ with some things we really shouldn’t have been doing at work in the first place.

A quick turn of one of his keys has a heavy set door with the name-plate that reads ‘authorized personnel only’ creaking open for our own private use. He holds the door open for me, allowing me to take a few steps into the room that lay beyond. It was an old, dusty room filled with boxes and boxes stuffed to the breaking point with files and papers; a bit stuffy, no doubt, but it would fulfil its purpose nicely.

When the door closed behind us, I was finally able to let loose. I shimmied off my white lab coat and threw it over the back of a nearby chair, revealing the pencil skirt and dark grey sweater I wore beneath. In a few steps, I was close enough to my silver-haired lover to wrap my arms around his neck and bring our lips crashing down on one another.

He grinned into our kisses as we continued on, his mouth working on mine at the furious pace I’d set; we did have to finish before anyone noticed our absence, after all. I moaned softly as the slick warmth of his tongue drifted out of his mouth and tasted my own partially open lips. In response, I opened my mouth further and traced the inside of his right cheek with the tip of my tongue.

We parted for much needed air after a few more moments of that, resting our foreheads together before gathering enough of ourselves to feel along each other’s familiar figure. The hands I’d held in his hair slipped down to grip and remove his own lab coat, throwing it in the general direction of the chair I’d set my own on. With a bit of tugging and pulling, we managed to strip the sweater from my upper extremities and unbutton a good portion of his dark shirt.

Then to his great insistence, we moved our rushed tango to a nearby stack of boxes high enough for me to prop myself up on. I sat myself down on it, but lifted my hips from it soon after so my lover could pull the skirt down my legs. In nothing but my underwear, I was beginning to feel a bit self-conscious.

“H-hey, c’mere for a minute…” I gestured for him to come back over to me where he was close enough for me to finish my work at his shirt and tie and even begin at the button of his pants before he stopped me gently.

With a wicked twist of his lips, he removed his shirt completely and revealed the surprisingly defined workings of his bare chest and stomach. I sighed and reached out to trace my hand down his side, feeling the rippling muscles and slippery sheen of sweat covering his skin. I found myself so entranced by the feeling, I didn’t realize the man had concocted some interesting plans for the two of us.

One of Adolf’s gentle hands wrapped around my ankle and lifted it up towards his face where he could inspect it carefully. I was still wearing my good pair of kitten heels, but he seemed eager to remove the object before going any further. I watched, a little embarrassed, as he took my bare leg into his hands and pressed a soft kiss to the ankle.

I wriggled around a bit at the sensations, both pleasant and undeniably foreign. He blinked down at he slowly before planting more kisses up my leg until he reached my knee; he closed his eyes and sucked gently at the ultra-sensitive skin on the underside of my knee, leaving a barely there mark of passion.

I inhaled sharply as he continued further still, lips dancing up the skin of my thigh until I could feel his breath on the wet spot of my panties. I bit off a groan and breathlessly reminded him of our pinch for time which immediately brought his attention away from his teasing.

I swallowed hard, trying not to overthink anything too much as I stood on wobbly legs to switch positions with him. He sat down on the box I had just recently been resting on and I used the time to slip the top of his slacks down far enough to reveal his erection. I flushed red at the sight, trying to hide my embarrassment as I rid myself of the pieces of fabric that would separate us.

A loving kiss was left on my lips and one of his long arms wrapped around me to both pull us together and reassure me. I smiled at his gentle actions before placing a peck on the bridge of his nose as I was pulled closer. I straddled his hips, resting my hands on his shoulders for balance as I positioned myself accordingly.

I held my breath when our sexes met, groaned when they merged, and gasped when they connected fully. I noticed similar reactions from Adolf as we took a moment to re-acquaint ourselves with our current position and was rewarded with even more noises of pleasure as we began moving.

Our hips lifted and sank, building up a rhythm to keep us both breathless. I noticed he was angling his hips a little differently with every thrust, almost like he was searching for something; what that something was I didn’t realize until a few minutes later he managed to find just that right angle that hit such an exquisite spot deep inside me, it send me into a moaning mess.

His smile, although still undeniably genuine, was faltering a little as we both drew to our climaxes; with the knowledge he had found my sensitive spot and was currently angling his hips mercilessly, the lightheadedness was increasing.

Our releases shocked us both, so caught up in each other’s bodies and reactions that we didn’t even notice our orgasms until they were literally right upon us. He groaned and gripped my hips tightly as I buried my face into his shoulder and arched my back into his steady body, losing any control of my inhibitions I might have still had.

A few moments of panting and relaxing filled the air before I pulled away from his shoulder to look up at his flushed face. My body felt completely sated and tired, and I wasn’t at all ready to stand and dress so I instead reached out and stroked Adolf’s cheek softly, smiling at his amazing expression before whispering,

“I suppose… _sometimes_ I can relate to your idea of fun.”


	15. Lemon #15: Bandou Saburouta

Lemon #15: Bandou Saburouta

_“…Just in case, you should take an umbrella. You never know when it could start pouring out there.”_

Bitterly, I kicked at a quickly accumulating puddle by my feet and pulled the edge of my soaked hoodie further over my eyes. The advice that Kusanagi-san had given me not an hour ago snuck into my mind and taunted me, making me curse my own pride for refusing his offer.

_“Nah, I’ll be fine; I just checked the forecast on my phone and it isn’t supposed to rain until tomorrow.” Is what I had replied with. The blonde bartender thought for a moment before turning away from me to rearrange some wine glasses._

_“Well, you should at least take someone with you then if you won’t take an umbrella.” I sighed and scratched the nape of my neck absently; it felt like I was talking to my mom, for God’s sake._

_“Kusanagi-san, everyone else is out already. Shouhei-kun is out with Dewa-san and Chitose and—”_

_“Bandou-kun is upstairs, I’m sure he wouldn’t mind tagging along with you.” I choked a bit on my own saliva, stuttering incoherently through my bright blush._

_“N-n-n-no, thank-k-ks, I p-promise I’ll be al-l-l-lright by myself! **Really!** ” HOMRA’s second in command threw me a glance over his shoulder and smirked a bit at my reaction. God damnit, did he know? How the hell did he find out? _

_“Did you call for me?” The hoodie-wearing young man himself hurried down the stairs, startling me enough to coax a surprised squeak from my lips._

_“Yeah,” Kusanagi-san smiled even wider, winking at me mischievously “would you be interested in joining (y/n)-chan for her nightly patrol?”_

My current stream of thought, which consisted mostly of cursing Kusanagi-san’s name repeatedly, was cut off by a rather loud bout of thunder a little ways off. I heard my patrol partner scuffling around a little ways down the alley, but tried not to look his way. Perhaps I’d been acting a bit too cold towards him lately, but… how were you supposed to act around the person you lost your virginity to? And especially when they weren’t even aware they were that person in the first place?

So, maybe we’d been a bit drunk (him considerably more than me) and maybe we had made the perfectly rational decision to have sex (because we had both been lonely and sad and afraid to end up virgins forever) and maybe we hadn’t mentioned the issue since then (given that the poor guy didn’t remember what had happened and thought he was naked in bed because he was an ‘out-of-control drunk’).

Was I supposed to bring it up? Was I supposed to give him a gentle reminder that it happened? Or should I just pretend it never happened to spare us both the complications, _what the hell was I supposed to do?_  Besides my perpetual embarrassment around him now, I didn’t see anything wrong with him not remembering so maybe it would be best if I just…

“Ne, (y/n)-chan? You’re spacing out again.” I started a bit, swiveling my head around to look at the man invading my thoughts at the moment, finding myself blushing a bit at the sight of him.

“S-sorry; I’ve got a lot on my mind right now.” I muttered out just loud enough for him to hear as he stalked a bit closer, leaning back against the alley wall by my side. I swallowed and looked away, focusing my attention on a garbage bin a few feet away.  

“That’s alright; I’ve had quite a bit on my mind recently too.” I could feel my face grow redder by the second as he continued to speak, the sound of his voice itself embarrassing me slightly.

“I-is that so? What-t have you been t-thinking about?” There was a pause for a moment before he sighed and, from the sound of it, removed his glasses.

“Well, for starters I’ve been wondering why you can’t look at me without blushing anymore.” I shuffled my feet a bit, feeling suddenly very uncomfortable. “I’ve also wondered why we can’t talk like two normal human beings without you stuttering. But most of all, I can’t remember what happened last Saturday night and I’m wondering why you haven’t told me yet; and I _know_ you know. If you were at my apartment the morning after, you have to have some idea what happened that night.”  

Despite myself, I couldn’t help but turn my head and look at him. As I’d suspected, he had removed his glasses, revealing his dark eyes; his hoodie, much like mine, was soaked through and rain had made its way into his hair, making the black bangs slick back onto his forehead. He looked… really friggin’ hot.

This, of course, assisted me in my current predicament splendidly… _Not…_

I gulped and buried my hands into my pant pockets, digging the fingers into the denim. “It’s just… well, you see that night was kind of uneventful.” _Uneventful your fucking ass, (y/n),_ I ended up screaming at myself, _you lost your goddamn virginity, that’s not eventful now is it?_

He blinked at me a few times, obviously not buying it. “So, you’re just embarrassed all the time for no reason?” _Fuck,_ I didn’t think about that at all. I fidgeted with the inner lining of my pockets, trying not to make direct eye-contact as I thought about what to say next, but before I even got the chance to Bandou had moved.

In one swift motion, he slipped himself in front of me, affectively pinning me against the brick wall behind my back. I gasped slightly and pressed as close to the wall as I could, startled by his actions, but he moved his head closer to my own anyways. Our breath intermingled for a few moments as we stood there, me just waiting for him to make his next move. He huffed ever so slightly and rested one of his hands on my shoulder, using the other to wrap around my waist. As our foreheads touched, he blinked down at me before using the hand at my shoulder to pull back the collar of my jacket.

“Did you think I wouldn’t notice this or something?” I scrunched my eyebrows a bit, confused, before casting a glance down at the area he had just exposed. Oh, that; one of the many hickeys he’d left on my skin that night, starting to fade and discolor from age but still proudly standing out against my flesh. So he’d noticed that, had he?

I sighed, obviously defeated and met his eyes which were hovering just above mine. “How exactly was I supposed to break the news to you, huh? ‘Hey, bro, remember that time you took my virginity?’” He actually chuckled a bit at that before leaning in to kiss the bridge of my nose.

“You could’ve tried to jog my memory, at least. It’s not my fault that I don’t remember, you know, I told you I was a crazy drunk.” Clicking my tongue slightly, I poked him squarely in the chest.

“I didn’t _make_ you drink a whole fifth of tequila, Mister. And anyways… what do mean by ‘jog your memory?’” A sly little smirk played at the corner of his mouth, highlighting the twinkle in his eyes.

“Well,” he mused, tracing my jawline with chill fingertips “I was thinking something like this might do the trick.” And with that he closed the space between us, connecting our lips fully. I sighed through my nose and wrapped my arms around his waist, pulling him flush against me. Now this felt… nice. That night we had been so eager to get to the fun we had completely neglected proper foreplay; and a proper make-out session.

Of course, he didn’t know about that.

It was a few minutes before we parted, minutes filled with deliciously deep kisses and barely there nibbles of lips and whole-hearted touches. When we finally did manage to pull apart, my soaked hoodie was unzipped and the hood to his own jacket was dangling off of his shoulders, clear signs of our passion. I smiled up at his flushed face, marveling at how the freezing cold rain that had been pouring on us a moment ago was suddenly not quite as cold anymore.

“Anything?” I questioned after we caught our breath. He shook his head, but his sigh of defeat was only faux, I knew.

“Perhaps we could try a little more…? I feel some memories starting to stir already.” Like he needed my answer given the way his hands were already drifting over every inch of me he could reach. I gasped at the unexpected feel of his hands working their way down to the top of my jeans, already slipping the two buttons from their cloth holders. “Sensitive, aren’t we?” he teased as his soaked hands continued to work my bottom half. “Did I make you come a lot last time?”

His question threw me off balance a bit more than I already was, surprising and embarrassing me to the point of blushing a brilliant red and burying my face into his shoulder to hide my expression. “Three times, counting the main event.” I felt his pleased smirk against my cheek, but ended up ignoring it in favor of paying more attention to his fingers on my bare abdomen and lower.

When his hand finally managed to dip down below my pants, I gasped out his name breathlessly and bit down a bit on the fabric of his shirt to keep quiet; I couldn’t ignore the fact that we were doing this in a public venue. But it was so damn hard to keep my voice down when those slim fingers of his were exploring through my wet folds, feeling up any and every inch of me he had forgotten.

A muffled moan left me as his fingers ghosted over my clit, earning an interested noise from my partner. He experimented with more pressure there, making me buck and rock into his hand to keep up the friction. He kept his index finger working my clit intently while his middle finger slide just a bit farther back to poke at my entrance.

That bit of extra stimulation was all it took for me to tumble over the threshold of release, gripping his upper arms painfully for support when my knees gave way. We stood there for a few moments before he took action, slowly removing his hand from inside my jeans and zipping them back up. I gazed up at him with slightly glazed eyes, taking in the lust and slight disbelief he had lingering in his own dark orbs.  

“How about now? Remember anything now?” He blinked at me once and then chuckled, wrapping his arms around my shoulders and pulling me in for a hug.

“I got totally shit-faced that night, I don’t think there’s much I can do about that; for a while your moans were kind of rekindling memories, but now that I think about it…” A smirk, a light kiss, and a gentle squeeze of my shoulders later, he finished his sentence as a whisper in my ear

“Won’t it be more fun to make new memories? My apartment is just a few blocks away, you know, and it would be the perfect place to warm up after standing out in the rain like this…”

 


	16. Lemon #16: Domyouji Andy

Lemon #16: Domyouji Andy

It had been the last message I received from my energetic boyfriend that spurred the first of many wacky actions and interactions between us that day; I had been sitting on my bed, typing out a rather long, rather boring essay when the deep vibrations of my phone against the bed sheets alerted me of his reply.

**From: Andy(:**

**Subject: (none)**

**Kk, c u @ mtg**

I sighed and read through the message several times before I was able to decipher the meaning behind it; that man, after weeks and weeks of telling him to improve his texting skills _this_ is what I got? Seriously, how was I supposed to know what he was saying to me when he wrote like that? It might as well have been a different language with how much of his ‘text talk’ I could understand.

So, it was with that in mind that I wrote my next message, attaching a picture of me pouting slightly at the phone’s camera.

**To: Andy(:**

**Subject: (none)**

**What did I tell you about improving your texting skills?**

I set down the phone and went back to typing out another paragraph of my essay, but as usual didn’t have to wait very long for his reply.

**2 mch wrk ;)**

I grumbled and stared at the small screen of my cell phone for a few moments, thinking over any course of action I could take to make him change his ways. What if he tried to send me something important and I couldn’t understand one bit of it? And then there was just the simple fact that he was a warm, loving man beyond that energetic exterior and I didn’t want to miss out on any word of our conversations.

So, tactics… I drummed my fingers on the edge of my computer, thinking of a way to catch his attention for sure when… Dear Lord that was it! Picking my phone back up, I opened the camera setting and worked on unclothing the top two buttons of my shirt as it loaded. Then, I brought my knees up and spread them a bit, showing off the striped panties I wore beneath my black skirt.

 _Perfect._ After snapping a picture from just the right angle to catch both a few inches of thigh and panty and a fair amount of cleavage, I made sure to add a sassy little smirk before sending it along with the words;

**Isn’t there _anything_ I can do to make you try to improve?**

Of course I would end up relying on bribery to get what I wanted. But his reaction would just be way too precious anyways… and indeed, just a few seconds later my phone started vibrating uncontrollably, signaling a call. Smiling a bit at my own success, I swiped my finger across the screen, affectively ending the call.

**Nu-uh, baby, no calls; only nicely written texts. If your typing improves, I’d be more than happy to reward you with a bit more skin, though ;)**

Essay forgotten completely in lieu of these interesting new developments, I closed my computer and slid it further away from me, finding it rather difficult to get ‘excited’ whilst an unfinished History assignment stared me in the face. Holding the phone dangerously close to my face, I waited as patiently as I could for his reply which came in merely moments later.

**OK then. you look gr8 like that, btw.**

Well, I had to give him some credit; I could actually read this last message pretty easily. But still, I could really take this whole teasing escapade to the next level by now and I’m sure Andy wouldn’t mind the least bit…

**Much better, I’m impressed. But you could still use a little more work…**

Attached was a picture of me with the same amount of exposure but from a slightly different angle, this time with a somewhat doubtful expression on my face. To be quite honest, I had no idea how this whole thing was going to pan out from here, but the message I received next was clearly not it.

**Hey how bout this… for every grammatically correct text I sent you u have to remove one piece of clothing and send me a pic ;)**

I stared, a bit stunned at first, at the screen of my cell phone before letting out a little giggle of embarrassment at his proposal. It would be something new and different, but definitely arousing enough.

**Well, well, well someone’s feeling frisky today =^-^= And I’d be fine with that~ Fire away**

I smiled as I sent the message out, twirling a bit of my hair around my fingers as I waited for his reply. Now that I had time to think about it, I had never been a particularly sexy woman and somehow ended up failing miserably whenever I tried. Hopefully, I would still be enough to excite him… _Vmm Vmm_ went my phone, alerting me of a new message.

**Alright then; did I ever tell you how pretty you look when you let your hair out of its ponytail?**

Blushing a bit at his comment, I reached back and withdrew the elastic band from my hair, letting it fall around my shoulders before tugging my shirt up and over my head to reveal the (skin tone) flesh beneath. My hands had become shaky with nervousness so it took me a few tries to get a clear enough picture to send, and once I did I found myself both dreading and awaiting his reply, which it turns out I needed more than anything.

**(Y/n)… I think you’re the most beautiful girl I’ve ever seen. There’s no need to be nervous, OK?**

I took a deep breath as I read his words of encouragement; he must have seen the expression on my face in the last picture. _The most beautiful girl…_ such a whimsical man, honestly.

It seemed that I gained quite a bit of confidence after his kind words and was now… enjoying this to a rather magnificent extent. By the time my skirt and bra had been discarded along with my shirt, the only other article of clothing I was wearing was soaking wet; apparently, this whole ‘conversational sex’ thing was a huge turn on for me.

I was even beginning to touch myself, feel along my own folds as I tried to imagine my lover was here with me, massaging me with his own wandering hands. And yet… despite how very horny I found myself, I couldn’t exactly bring myself to finish with just these few texts between us. So I did the one thing I said was against the rules; called him.

He picked up after a surprisingly long time, sounding breathless and raspy as he muttered a simple ‘ _what is it?’_

“H-hey babe, I just… needed to hear your voice to, y-you know…” There was silence for a few moments on the other end of the line before he cleared his throat. So he really was putting those pictures to good use…

“ _Y-y-yeah that’s a good idea. H-how close are you?”_ I felt myself turn crimson at that, my abdomen clenching a bit with pleasure as I continued my ministrations on my own body.

“Close; r-really close.”

“ _Me too. Do you wanna… you know…”_ I gulped and threw my head back against the pillow, body more stimulated at his voice than it ever was before. Coming at the same time was a bit cliché, but at the same time it sounded… enthralling.

“Yeah, just… tell me when it’s happening for you.” A small groan escaped his mouth after I finished speaking, alerting me of a rapidly approaching climax.

“ _N-n-now; I’m…”_ He never finished his sentence as my own gasp of pleasure emitted from my mouth at the moment I heard him say ‘now’. My body convulsed slightly, twitching in the few moments of afterglow I basked in.

“Hey, Andy?”

“ _What’s up?”_ He sounded so normal for crying out loud! A little out of breathe, to be sure but… other than that, was he really recovering that fast?

“I never got a picture of you, now why is that?”

“ _Because you look so much better right now, trust me. Actually… mind sending one of you at this very moment? I want to know if you have the same face I imagined you to have.”_ Sighing a bit, I raised the phone and snapped one last picture, this one encompassing my naked body and soaked privates laying there so headily upon the rustled, soiled bed sheets.

And as I sent that last picture with the perfect angle and the sexiest expression I managed to muster, I could only think about one thing;

God bless technology.    


End file.
